


标记 The Mark

by channlcoco



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: Alpha!Colloredo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, M/M, Omega!Mozart
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-10-11 03:17:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10453734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channlcoco/pseuds/channlcoco
Summary: 莫扎特隐藏了自己的Omega性别为了能继续音乐事业，而他不得不住进科洛雷多的府邸。世界设定：1.	基本遵守广义ABO设定（一A一O制），但加入了Omega会有相较于另两性更有艺术天赋。2.	这个世界会更有蒸汽朋克感，所以会有黑科技（如抑制剂）。3.	性别分化分两段，青少年时期Alpha会提前分化出 结 ，Beta和Omega十八岁分化。4.	十八岁成年=性别分化完成，三十岁前Omega没找到另一半，会强制执行信息素匹配（与Alpha结婚）。5.	只有标记了Omega，才算结合完成。这里的标记设定是需要咬腺体（后颈）+射入成结+Omega发情期。





	1. 一切开始之前

**Author's Note:**

> 信息素设定：  
> 沃尔夫冈·莫扎特：柠檬  
> 科洛雷多主教：白兰地（根据资料推测莫扎特爱喝的酒）  
> 南奈尔·莫扎特（姐姐，大五岁）：茉莉

说到莫扎特家的小儿子沃尔夫冈，萨尔兹堡的人总会说是个难得的Beta音乐神童，相比Omega姐姐，一个更有天赋的Beta更让人惊叹，在他性别分化之前，全欧洲都说他注定是个Omega，就和他姐姐一样才华横溢，谁也没有想过作为Omega在结合后因为丈夫的独占欲和生育，他将不会再有机会活跃在舞台上，除了沃尔夫冈的父亲，列奥波尔总是对沃尔夫冈说：“我希望上帝能再给莫扎特家族一个眷顾，让你成为一个Beta！这样你才能继续在艺术上走下去，艺术需要的不仅仅只是才能和天赋！”

可上帝在你真正需要总是不在线的，当沃尔夫冈十八岁的时候，他被分化成了一个Omega，那天他第一次体会到恐惧到颤抖，当他感受到自己的后面流出液体的时候，他已经明白了Omega代表什么，于是他急匆匆的跑进父亲的书房寻求帮助。


	2. Chapter 2

“科洛雷多，你没权利对我像被那些包养的Omega音乐家们一样，被你豢养在你家里。”沃尔夫冈·莫扎特怒气冲冲地闯进科洛雷多宅邸的后花园，此时科洛雷多正在和最近刚得到自己支持的画家讨论该怎么画自己心爱的后花园。

“莫扎特，看来你依旧学不会什么是规矩和教养，我还以为上次你父亲已经教训过你了。”科洛雷多摆手让画家和随从退下，作为身份显赫的Alpha，一个瘦弱的Beta丝毫没有威胁可言，哪怕对方好像下一秒要冲上来咬他，稍微释放了一点信息素来压制对方，“而且我丝毫看不出你和那些Omega音乐家有任何区别，基于你现在为我效力，那按照惯例你必须住这里，而且你父亲也没意见。”

听到了自己父亲，莫扎特更生气了，可他并没有往前迈步：“你根本没给他反对的权利，科洛雷多主教。而且我作为一个Beta完全有能力在自己的住处谱曲，并不会像Omega一样发情引来什么麻烦事。另外，我住这里，我有时候会有…一些需求，会影响到你。”

“幸运的是我家足够大，我们不会互相影响，听着莫扎特，哪怕你是个Alpha，你都必须住过来，现在这里我是主人，你要求你必须随叫随到。”科洛雷多看着说不出话的天才音乐家心情格外愉快，“阿尔克伯爵，带我们的音乐家去他的房间看看，顺便和他说说这里的规矩。”

阿尔克伯爵带着莫扎特去他的房间，不得不承认，这里很大，在爬上了第三个楼梯后，莫扎特到了自己未来的“家”，入眼就是一张巨大的床，一边竖着一个大衣柜，然后是大窗户，可以看到科洛雷多的后花园和远处的河流以及山，临着窗户是一根传唤绳和一架简易琴以及一个小书架，接着又是一扇门。

打开这扇门是个小走廊连着小段楼梯，“沿着这条一直走另一边是琴房，你未来大部分谱曲工作都会在那里完成。”阿尔克伯爵带着莫扎特走了一遍，另一扇门打开是金碧辉煌的琴房，这里应该算是小客厅，莫扎特看到了一组沙发，估计未来自己也会在这里进行一些演奏来满足这里主人的吹嘘心理。

“你每天要八点准时出现在餐厅，记得穿戴整齐。如果举行宴会需要你作新曲子并指挥，记得让那些音乐家提前练习。主教大人，准许你白天的餐食在自己房间用，吃完后拉钢琴旁边的绳子，会有仆人来收拾。顺便，你一定要记得，如果你在琴房里工作到半夜，别到处乱走，就按原路返回你的房间。”阿尔克伯爵一边带路一边嘴说个不停，“这里是书房，你可以来这里看书，但不许带离除非你得到了许可。你下午可以出门，可晚上必须回来，我得提醒你，别带着一身Alpha或者Omega气味回来，你是Beta不会被信息素困扰，不代表别人不会。”

“科洛雷多难道没和人结合吗？”莫扎特有点控制不住自己的好奇心，除开科洛雷多是这里最有权有势的Alpha，就从对方健硕的体格和优越的外表，他敢赌自己一个月的抑制剂，全城的Omega都想爬上这位主教的床，想到那股白兰地的味道，莫扎特默默决定等会去喝一杯。

阿尔克伯爵瞥了他一眼，“没有，主教没有与Omega结合。话说回来，你闻起来一点味道都没有，Beta本来气味就比较淡，没必要这么掩盖气味吧。”

莫扎特闻言楞了一下，但瞬间回了神，“我已经习惯了，毕竟很多时候场合，没有味道更方便一点，而且全欧洲都知道我是Beta，不懂担心气味问题。”

阿尔克伯爵点点头：“行吧。你现在可以回家整理行李了，今晚八点，别忘了。”

莫扎特从科洛雷多府邸出来的并没有直接回家，而是去了常去的酒馆叫了一杯白兰地，美妙的酒香在微温的杯子中扩散，这种酒一直是莫扎特的最爱，比葡萄酒更丰富的香味让他着迷，作为区区的乐师自然不能经常享用，可他是全欧洲知名的音乐神童，自然有格外的优势。不说那些有权势的大人们，就那些贵妇小姐们都乐意为心爱的钢琴老师送上高级美酒，希望能得到定制的曲子。

可没有哪一瓶比得上他今天在科洛雷多后花园闻到的那股香味，作为一个隐藏的Omega，他不得不承认那股味道很危险也很迷人，当然，主教平时也会使用一些抑制剂来稍微掩盖一下信息素，毕竟艺术家绝大多数都是Omega，强而有力的信息素会让他们恐惧，甚至会提前进入发情期。想到发情期，莫扎特捏了捏杯子，如果在科洛雷多宅邸发情那可不是开玩笑的，但科洛雷多目前都没和Omega结合可真是出人意料。

回到家中，莫扎特和自己的父母说了这件事后，他们都表示了无比的担忧，而唯一能做的就是为自己可怜的儿子准备上充足的抑制剂。在离家之前，莫扎特和父亲在书房里进行了又一次谈话。然后莫扎特坐着阿尔克伯爵派来的马车赶去科洛雷多的宅邸，第一次的八点晚饭，他还是需要准备一下的。在自己的小天地里藏好了大部分抑制剂后，莫扎特特意冲了个澡换了身衣服，再三检查了自己的气味和着装后，他来到了餐厅。

科洛雷多看来也刚到，正往自己的腿上铺餐巾，看到莫扎特进来的时候挑了挑眉：“看来你还是可以守规矩的，不是吗？入座吧，今天我特意让厨房做了牛舌。”莫扎特和别的被科洛雷多所支持的艺术家们坐在一起，虽然Omega总体数量依旧很少，可艺术家却是Omega为主体的团体，作为Beta的莫扎特坐下的时候只得到了几个不冷不热的笑脸。

Beta，作为劳动力的主要人群，在社会地位上是远远不如另外两性，Alpha和Omega虽然人数稀少，可Alpha们掌握了绝大多数的权势金钱，而Omega们一部分作为Alpha的配偶享受超然地位，另一部分则在把持着艺术领域的大门。

他，沃尔夫冈·阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特则向世人证明了，上帝的宠爱多么与众不同，本来以为被分化成Beta会让他掉落神坛，他却依旧用自己的曲子展示了胜过性别的天赋。理所当然，会被大部分Omega艺术家们排挤，他已经习惯了，只不过在这里，让他更直面这些而已。但莫扎特也知道，这些Omega也不会做什么，先不说Omega的天性就是比较爱（胆）好（小）和（怕）平（事），科洛雷多是绝对不会允许这样事情发生的。

吃过了一顿味道可圈可点的晚饭，莫扎特钻进了琴房开始和那架光彩夺目的钢琴小姐进行磨合，钢琴小姐的声音优美动听，不知不觉莫扎特在琴房里呆了很久。夜已经深了，整座府邸都沉寂了，在第三只蜡烛烧到一半的时候，莫扎特结束了今天的谱曲工作，舒展了一下身体，拿起了烛台准备从小走廊回房的时候，他听到了外面传来了马车的声音，抑制不住好奇心，他偷偷往外看了一看，他看见了一道纤细的人影被阿尔克伯爵带了进来。

在他回房的路上，他止不住地想：原来这就是阿尔克伯爵让我半夜别乱跑的原因，可有权有势的Alpha既然有欲望的困扰为什么不干脆结合呢？这样我也可以在这里更安心一点，结合过的Alpha的危险指数可是大幅度降低啊，虽然不顾意愿，强行与Omega结合是重罪，可发情期间，Omega的本能会为了Alpha而低头。莫扎特见过被发情期折磨的意识不清的Omega，也见过为了占有Omega而大打出手的Alpha，不论哪一种，都不是他想要的。


	3. Chapter 3

时间悄悄步入了冬天，主教府邸永远燃烧着炉火，理所当然这里人们都穿着轻薄的衣物，只要外套够严实以便出门就好，反正一进屋内就是温暖如春。莫扎特套着略松垮的白色的衬衣，站在钢琴前改曲子：嗯，这里再加一段合音，这里还需要一点的华丽感……还有三天我要为科洛雷多和他的座上宾表演，真烦人！

正沉浸在音乐中的作曲家忽然闻到了一股若有似无的柠檬味，瞬间从音乐中警觉过来，低头嗅了嗅自己，一丝信息素悄然跑了出来，还有一周就要到发情期了。莫扎特咬了咬嘴唇，他从来没体验过发情期，从他发现自己是Omega的第一天，他用比普通Omega更多的抑制剂来压制自己味道，事实证明，长期大剂量抑制剂甚至会压制发情期，这也造成了莫扎特从不在意发情期的日子。

这是莫扎特第一次闻到自己的预发情期，他心中一凉：抑制剂在逐渐失效，我以前按这个量从不会闻到即将发情味道，要再次加大药量了。随即开始盘算自己的存货，如果加大药量应该正好可以用到发情期结束，等会回房间再给父亲写一封信吧。他自己当然不缺买抑制剂的钱，哪怕一周用量的抑制剂对于普通人来说是一个月的生活费，他可是全欧洲公认的天才，但他需要一个合理的渠道取得，一个Beta是不可能取得如此大量的抑制剂的，但他有姐姐和母亲来掩饰。

心神不定的用完晚餐后，他回到房间写信，先是给父亲的，用上的两人约好的需要更多抑制剂的暗号后，他再次取了信纸，他准备写给自己的姐姐，南奈尔满足了莫扎特关于姐姐的一切幻想，连信息素都是温和的茉莉，不像柠檬清冽酸涩，他用上了以前和姐姐一直玩的拼字游戏来暗示希望得到Omega发情的更多信息。

写完信后，莫扎特为自己再次注射了一只抑制剂，前往琴房继续下午被打断的谱曲，一边谱曲，沃尔夫冈开始有点走神，他想起了以前，在他很小的时候。那时候他对性别还很懵懂，周围人一直说音乐神童肯定是Omega，不知道会被哪位幸运的亲王抱得美人归，只有足够有权有势才配得上大家的神童。然后大家会用Omega的标准来要求自己，这对于莫扎特来说是绝对的折磨，他开始对自己未来可能会是Omega产生反感。

这份感情在莫扎特13岁的时候发展到了巅峰，他见到了自己的姐姐被分化成Omega，然后见证了她的第一个发情期，他到现在还记得，发情期结束后的南奈尔脸色惨白，却对他笑着说：“沃尔夫冈，你一定不能是Omega，你的天赋这么珍贵，绝对会是一场灾难。”那是他还不懂为什么天赋会是灾难，直到他看到了很多Alpha派来的人。

对于掌握权势的Alpha来说，一位地位尊贵的Omega当然是结合的最佳选择，可是Omega人数稀少，这时候，艺术领域扬名的Omega自然也是上佳选择。南奈尔作为沃尔夫冈之前的神童，自然得到了很多Alpha的窥觊，这可是最棒的吹嘘资本了，有什么比得到天才音乐神童的姐姐更值得骄傲的呢？

父母永远爱着自己的孩子，在征求了南奈尔的意见后，他们选择了一位性格温和的Alpha，虽然不是所有追求者中最有地位的，可却是南奈尔喜欢的。沃尔夫冈知道这事后真心为姐姐送上祝福，前年姐姐结婚的时候，他还送上了自己作的曲子来祝贺。而南奈尔在婚礼开始前，偷偷拉过他，从捧花上折了一朵花塞到他胸前：“新娘的捧花是有魔力的，拿到它的人也会找到自己的幸福。沃尔夫冈，我希望你也能幸福。”那时候他已经作为Beta天才扬名欧洲，离他第一次为自己打下双份的抑制剂过去了五年。

在为科洛雷多和他的客人们演奏过新曲子的第二天，莫扎特在回到了家中，先是享用了他久违的挚爱鸡肝土豆肉丸后，正事开始在下午。在他父亲的书房中，伴随清新的水果茶，他对着姐姐、父亲以及信任已久的家庭医生说出了前几天发生的信息素泄漏和他已经用上了三倍量的抑制剂。

医生皱起了灰白的眉头：“你当初执意要打下双份抑制剂，我就不同意，这么长期的大剂量药剂会不可逆地损害”

“损害我的生育能力，我知道，医生。我不在意，我这一辈子都不会和Alpha结合，自然没可能有孩子。”莫扎特稍显匆忙的打断了医生的话，“我需要知道，医生，为什么我会闻到自己的信息素，既然我很可能不能生育。”

医生喝了口茶，思考了一会：“你必须得清楚你是第一个掩盖Omega身份的人，很多事情我只能推测。”医生稍稍前倾了自己的身体，“我猜测，是你的Omega本能，压制的太久了，而且到了一个……极限，相信我们可以这么说，它们开始准备反击，希望能得到安抚，来自Alpha的，当然。”

“那你的意思是，只要我能用抑制剂，挺过去，我是不是就可以……”莫扎特有点紧张的舔了舔嘴唇，“永远不是一个Omega了，没有发情期这种事情。”

“理论上，是的。”医生清了清嗓子，“但是，容我提醒你，这可能不是这一次，随着它们越来越到极限，曾经被压抑的是会十倍百倍的反扑的。其实我一直不理解，不是有很多Omega音乐家不也依旧未婚活跃吗？”

莫扎特从椅子上站了起来，摆出了厌恶的表情：“他们是想用自己的身体，尽可能的在30岁前多捞点，”小小噗笑了一声，“反正只要不被标记，他们就是 _未婚_ ，美妙的Omega是多么诱人啊，只要一点信息素，各位有权有势的Alpha都乐意提供帮助。反正在30之前随便找他们的资助者就可以结婚，多么互帮互助。Omega借着Alpha声名远播，Alpha得到了一个床伴和未来可能的伴侣。”

莫扎特把自己面前的水果茶一饮而尽：“您是不知道，我多么讨厌和那些矫揉造作的Omega共事，上次甚至还有要用身体作答谢来要求曲子的，那些没有才华，只知道吹嘘自己的 _音乐家_ 。”再次为自己斟满茶，“抱歉，医生，我并没有指控所有的Omega，只不过我见过……很多很多。而我只想，作曲和弹琴，还有自由自在的生活，您知道，如果我拥有了Alpha，一切都不可能发生，只要多怀几次孕，我的人生就……而标记是百分之百怀孕的，我不能够，医生。”

医生叹了口气：“那你最好这段时间经常回家，我会来为你做检查。记得在那位大人的宅邸藏好抑制剂，还有如果你感觉自己要发情了，一定要回家，我们来照顾你。我会为你编造一个什么胃不好摔断腿的理由，等你发情结束了再回去。”说完，拿出了超于普通量抑制剂放到了书桌上。

“没问题的，”莫扎特一扫刚才的低落心情，笑眯了眼，“就算是为了妈妈做的土豆鸡肝肉丸，我都会常回家的。谢谢你医生，这么多年你一直都在帮我。”

在装好了抑制剂准备返回科洛雷多庄园的时候，他再次拥抱了姐姐，“南奈尔，我的小外甥或者外甥女出生了一定要通知我，我要当它的教父（注），我会为他写曲子，哪怕你们准备搬去巴黎，我也会每年为他寄生日礼物，如果可能请让我当他的音乐老师，我可是全欧洲最好的音乐家…”他的声音带着一丝哽咽，“我会把他当做我自己的孩子，那个我永远不会有的孩子。” 而南奈尔所能做的只能是紧紧回抱住自己的弟弟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：英语中，英语中，怀孕中性别不明的胎儿，都称it。但后面，he可以通指（someone）。


	4. Chapter 4

如果让莫扎特给自己排个人生最后悔的事，在一小时前他会斩钉截铁的告诉你，自己最后悔的事是乖乖听话住进科洛雷多宅邸，而现在，莫扎特绝对会和你说，自己最后悔的是这时候在琴房工作。

今天起床的时候，莫扎特就感觉自己有点晕晕的，比以往起得晚，以为自己昨晚工作的太晚又贪凉导致的，就没怎么上心，用冷水清醒了自己后，他照例坐在床上给自己打下了三份抑制剂，起身的时候眼前都出现了重影，可等他站稳就消失了，于是耸耸肩开始吃起了自己的早饭。

进入琴房的时候，有点惊讶科洛雷多也在，但莫扎特并不在乎有没有外人，径直走到桌子前开始继续谱曲，才写了两三小节，他感觉自己眼前的五线谱都成十线了，而且自己皮肤温度十分的高，都有点泛红。他皱着眉放下笔，准备回房间睡个觉来照顾自己的身体，在撑起自己的时候发现自己已经浑身无力，而且后穴自主分泌了液体，他心中一紧，自己发情了，说好的征兆呢？草他大爷的Omega发情征兆呢？？在他晕过去前，他都不敢去想象现在自己的样子是不是像一只等待献祭的小羔羊，毕竟他面前可是有一位绝对掌控欲的Alpha。

科洛雷多在天才音乐家放下笔的那一刻就感觉不太对劲，莫扎特作为一个谱曲狂魔，不到半夜不放笔的人，居然这时候就停笔了？然后他看到那位音乐家想撑起自己的身体，但失败了，于是他放下手中保养到一半的小提琴，准备去看看自己资助的音乐家的情况。刚迈出两步，他就闻到了一股信息素的味道，宛如盛夏中午的柠檬树林，柠檬的芳香在经过一上午的阳光后充分挥发，刚刚好的酸涩和清爽，这是……一位Omega的信息素。他不由得挑了挑眉，哇哦哇哦，看看自己发现了什么，不是一位Beta神童，而是一位Omega天才。

他再次嗅了嗅那股信息素，很不一样，Omega信息素追求的是娇艳温婉，就如那些Omega一样，打扮得当，一颦一笑一举一动仿佛经过训练，他们深刻明白什么角度让自己看起来很诱人，说什么话能更得人心，而自己面前的“Beta”乐师，则一直是敢笑敢说的代表，哪怕对方穿着很精致的服装，包裹的是一颗放肆的心。其实他根本不需要掩盖身份，如果莫扎特作为一个Omega，那只会让他更加声名远播，毕竟Alpha们对于一位Omega的追捧很能代表一些地位。而且一直以Beta身份视人，这代表莫扎特从没发过情，否则不管是在他家还是巡演路途都会泄露。

科洛雷多站在离书桌两步远的地方，作为一个Alpha，他不可能否认一位正在发情的Omega的吸引力，他心中的欲望正在怒吼，要自己上前占有对方，占有全欧洲最出众的Omega，光是这个想法就让他兴奋不已，可理智却说，不可以，他不像别的Alpha一样，会和Omega进行互利的行为（注），他宣泄欲望的对象一直是和自己毫无瓜葛的女性。在进行思想激战的科洛雷多并没有意识到自己的信息素已经开始浓厚，希望得到某位Omega的青睐。

莫扎特在昏沉的意识中，闻到了醇厚的白兰地，橡木交错着葡萄，放佛沙漠中的绿洲，指引着他往那里走，越近，味道就越让他沉醉，他的身体很渴，而他面前有着最上等的挚爱，最后他扑进了泛着香味的绿洲，抬头吸吮，仿佛一位快被渴死的沙漠行人。而这样似乎不能让他满意，正在自己皱着眉头的时候，白兰地扑面而来，伸出来手臂把自己用力箍进了怀里，然后带着自己往绿洲的深处大步迈进。

科洛雷多从没感觉自家宅邸有一条走廊这么长过，当把软成一滩的神童放到床上的时候，他的背部都被汗浸湿了。Alpha的信息素暂时安抚了发情期的Omega，可也只是暂时，处于发情期的Omega五感被放到最大，精致的布料给了这具身体巨大的刺激，得不到安抚的意识让他无意识的呻吟出声，明明Alpha就站在自己面前，为什么不来安慰自己？

莫扎特想为自己摆脱身上的束缚，可却四肢无力来支撑自己达成目标，他看向那道模糊的人影，舔了舔嘴唇，向自己的欲望举起白旗：“请您…帮帮我。”

“说出你想要的，莫扎特家的小儿子。”

“请您，”莫扎特咽了口口水，声音慢慢变小，“碰碰我。”

在得到了允许后，科洛雷多终于伏下自己的身体，把莫扎特压进了床里也压进了自己怀里，把脸埋进对方的颈侧，像只闻到肉味的大型犬般轻嗅着，然后他伸出了舌头，顺着纤瘦白皙的颈部往下，舌尖在唇侧停住，他故意跳过了音乐家的嘴唇，开始轻吻对方的眼睛，他十分十分喜欢这双蓝色的眼睛，平时它们充满不逊，现在充满迷茫的雾气更是完美。

身下的Omega发出了更大的呻吟来抗议，科洛雷多的手指抚摸着对方的略显突出的脊椎，流连过蝴蝶骨一路往下至尾椎，他吻上对方等待已久的嘴唇，获得一声哽咽和更为柔软的身体，他竭力压抑着自己暴虐的天性，想温柔的对待第一次的作曲家，可还是略显粗鲁的撕开对方的衣服，这时候的莫扎特十分顺从，配合着Alpha的举动，很快，外套被扔到地上，接着就是内衫，最后是有一大片湿润的裤子。

当双手划过莫扎特赤裸的皮肤，带起的是一连串的喘息，很快对方开始动手拉扯自己的衣服，“嘘，别急，”科洛雷多习惯掌控一切，“我们有整整一天。”他低头把对方的阴茎含进嘴里，手则慢慢往后方的穴口移动，虽然他平时更偏好女性，可不代表没和男性Omega上过床，而且他有段时间还挺喜欢男性Omega，他们的子宫比女性更深，作为上天的“馈赠”，男性会更容易高潮和受孕。手指还没靠近穴口，就摸到了一大片黏腻，真是热情，试探性的往无人到访的过的地方伸入一根手指，马上受到了主人热情的招待，周围的软肉争先恐后靠近，包裹着吸吮着。

很快，他伸入了第二根，第三根，当他的手指触碰到某一处鼓起的时候，对方的身体不由的抖了一下，发出了更缠绵的呻吟，他开始坏心的继续往敏感处挤压，在几轮之后，音乐家尖叫着在他嘴里释放了出来，他把莫扎特自己射出来的白浊坏心地抹在了对方的胸部，在胸部和颈部留下一个个象征占有欲的吻痕，音乐家的双手下意识的勾住了主导者的脖子，然后挺胸，更加献上自己。科洛雷多在这时候脱下了自己早已皱成一团的衣服，退出了深深埋在对方体内的手指，抬起来莫扎特的大腿，让对方的后穴暴露在外，他直直看进音乐家的眼中，“看着我，记住这一刻，沃尔夫冈。”话应刚落，他把自己几近疼痛的欲望埋进了Omega等待已经的后穴，直直闯入让双方都呻吟出声，他没等第一次被贯穿的音乐家适应自己，就开始了抽动，这一切带给了莫扎特巨大的冲击，破碎的呻吟来抗议对方的粗暴，他能通过自己的肠壁来感觉到对方的尺寸，甚至能感受到它在自己体内跳动的脉搏。

科洛雷多不断的亲吻对方来抚慰，等身下的人开始随着自己的动作而轻喘，他越加挑战起了莫扎特的柔韧度，把大腿打开的角度更大了，暗暗想着：至少接下来几天，莫扎特估计是无法下地行走。伴随着Omega身体的逐渐打开，空气中的信息素也慢慢产生变化，酸涩的逐渐被醇厚的酒香浸透，浓厚的香气变得轻盈起来，成熟的柠檬浸泡在白兰地中，逐渐变得甘甜与浓郁，与酒香融为一体却依旧保持清晰的香气。

科洛雷多渐渐放缓了动作，把怀里的人转了个身，转变成后入的姿势更方便让对方后颈暴露在自己眼前，他的气息不断喷洒在对方的脖颈处，大型犬终于伸出了自己的舌头，慢慢的舔过对方暴露在外的标记处，当他的舌头划过，怀里的人宛如奶猫一样细声细气的抽泣，他有点晕眩，作为萨尔茨堡的主教，他从没标记过任何一个Omega，也没想要标记过，可这一刻，他十分想要标记这个Omega，标记沃尔夫冈·A·莫扎特。他感觉到自己的前端遇见了一个隐秘的入口，再次加快了下体的动作，感觉自己撞开了某一个地方，科洛雷多对着那片被他口水湿润的皮肤张开嘴，慢慢贴近腺体，只要咬破注入信息素，身下这位天才音乐家就永远是自己的了。

莫扎特一直被在欲望中浮沉，自己似乎丧失了除了把自己埋进被褥和呻吟流泪之外的一切行为能力，忽然他感受到自己体内深处被撞击，陌生的感觉让他心慌意乱，被刺激的睁大双眼，生理性泪水不受控制的掉落，当Omega最神圣的地方被撞开，自己下意识的蜷缩起来却暴露出了腺体，他感到对方舌头的舔舐，感受到牙齿在轻蹭后颈的时候，他恢复了几分清醒：“不要……请不要，标记我。”他不乐意成为一个Omega，更不要说成为一个被自己讨厌的Alpha所有的Omega，尽管身体十分契合，可精神永远不可能。

感觉到莫扎特的抗拒，科洛雷多安抚着开始扭动挣扎的Omega：“shhh，你表现的好一点……我不会标记你的，”他再次吻上对方的后颈，咽下最后的几个字，现在（for now）。他握住了怀里人刚因恐惧而半软的阴茎，慢慢撸动起来，等待着自己之后在对方身体里成结，轻轻在对方耳边吐气：“把你自己打开，莫扎特，为我打开，”可怜的音乐家除了摇头已经说不出话了，“我会在你体内成结，会射满你的子宫，让你浑身上下都散发着我的味道。你也想这样，不是吗？”在几下用力抽插后，他撞开了自己渴求的地方，顶住了对方的深处，结胀起，伴随着莫扎特的抽泣和自己的低吼，滚烫的精液灌满了对方第一次敞开的子宫。

过了许久，结才慢慢消退，科洛雷多放开了刚刚昏迷过去的莫扎特，从对方体内退出后，轻轻起身，为睫毛依旧沾满泪水的音乐家盖上被子后，他从地上捡起了自己的衣物随意套了下，在离开前，他不适时宜地俯下身嗅了嗅对方，尽管没有标记，可是一场热烈的性爱和成结也让对方身上充满了自己的味道，为对方轻轻擦去泪水，再次亲吻那双让自己着迷的钴蓝眼眸：“做个好梦，沃尔夫冈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：双关，炮友，friends with benefits。


	5. Chapter 5

莫扎特醒来的时候房间里的气味已经消散的差不多了，可他身体上青青紫紫的痕迹和后穴一动就在不断流出的液体，无一不在提醒他失去了什么，没准前方还有很可怕的在等着他。在清洗完自己后，莫扎特嗅了嗅自己，为身上那股挥之不去的白兰地而皱起眉头，揉着被狠狠弯折过的腰，打开房门看到了放在门前的餐食，还有两支针剂，和来自科洛雷多的一封信。

 

莫扎特把餐盘放到桌上，喝下整杯水后开始阅读那张信纸，里面只说了希望三天后书房相谈和这三天会有人定时把三餐送到自己门口，阿尔克伯爵是他的亲信可以帮做点事，顺便提到了会有一支营养补充剂和一支紧急避孕。在快速用完餐食，莫扎特为自己打下了那支营养剂，没必要和自己身体过不去不是吗？然后为自己打下了紧急避孕药剂，这种药的副作用让他有点头晕恶心，尽管医生断言他已经失去了绝大部分的生育能力，可这是让那位位高权重Alpha安心的手段不是吗？

 

再把用过的针剂和餐盘扔到门口后，莫扎特拉了拉传唤绳，过了一会，他听见门外传来了三声敲门和阿尔克伯爵的声音，他让对方进来，然后要求对方为自己更换一整套床上用品，光是闻着自己身上那股白兰地味就让他崩溃，让他睡在一股这样的气味里不如杀了他。科洛雷多出去的时候气味是藏不住的，如果主教想要宣扬这事，那处理方式会完全不一样，对方估计是想要什么。如果对方只是想要一个床上伴侣，莫扎特完全可以接受，其实他对自己的身体并不是很在意，只要自己还能当个自由自在的Beta作曲家，付出点代价是可取的。

 

阿尔克伯爵不发一言的为莫扎特换上了新的床上用品，然后离开，终于莫扎特躺在干净的床上可以放松一下自己的脑袋，药物副作用依旧很明显，刚刚的思考让他的头更痛了，他闭上眼沉沉睡去，还有两天，他有充足的时间来准备书房谈话，既然科洛雷多没有标记自己，那么那位Alpha并没有掌握完全优势，只要对方还需要自己的才华来吹嘘，那就应该不会为难自己。

 

三天飞快过去，除了腰部还有些疼痛，换上精致的衣物后，莫扎特依旧是莫扎特，那个被上帝眷顾的天才。莫扎特从不曾掩饰对大量书籍的好奇，上帝偏爱可不是说说的，他没受过系统的教育可却自通多种语言，精通趣味以及对逻辑和人心的把握，可现在他却紧张的手心冒汗，万一对方想要不仅仅只是自己的身体，还要自己的自由，他该怎么办？进入书房的时候，科洛雷多已经坐在书桌前等待，莫扎特如往常一样，站到了科洛雷多的对面，挺直了自己的背脊。

 

“坐吧。”科洛雷多示意了书桌前的椅子，“何必强撑着呢？”

 

莫扎特抿了抿唇，然后坐到了椅子上，他看到了科洛雷多面前放着他这些年的医疗记录，父亲和医生的隐瞒一定被对方发现了，“您想怎么样？”

 

“隐瞒一位珍贵的Omega可是大罪，更何况还是用大量抑制剂，”科洛雷多并没有正面回答莫扎特的提问，“这样会损害Omega的生育能力，可是重罪，你知道吗？沃尔夫冈。”

 

莫扎特紧紧抿着自己的唇，一只手牢牢抓着椅子的扶手，浑身僵硬，他当然知道，他的父亲和医生当然也知道这是重罪，那声自己的名字则让莫扎特背上的汗毛都竖起来了，科洛雷多主教到底想干嘛。

 

“但是，”科洛雷多那双棕绿色的眼睛像打量一件货物一样扫过面前的音乐家，“我的上帝让我要对每一个人心怀宽容和慈爱，莫扎特家的小儿子。”那双眼睛最后狠狠盯住了作曲家的眼睛，“而我能得到什么回报呢？”

 

莫扎特垂眸避开了科洛雷多的眼神，“一个天才音乐家的乖乖配合足够吗？源源不断的足以配得上国王的音乐。”

 

“emmmm”科洛雷多从桌上拿起了莫扎特的家庭医生这些年所开抑制剂的数量，这可远远超过普通两位女性Omega该用的数量，“这似乎还不够。”

 

莫扎特狠狠握了握拳，抬起眼睛看向面前的大主教，他舔了舔嘴唇小心地开口：“那，一位专属于您的Omega怎么样。”

 

大主教明显对这个提议比较满意，“解释这个想法。”

 

“您喜欢这具身体，不是吗？”莫扎特站起身，把手撑在办公桌上，微微仰头露出自己纤弱的颈部线条，他知道眼前的主教喜欢这个，三天前密布的吻痕证明了这点，“那只要您想，我愿意献上，如果您能心怀仁慈和宽容。”

 

“那我相信我们能相处愉快。”萨尔茨堡的主教大人愉快的回应，“ _ **我的** **Beta** **音乐家**_ ，我希望你能为接下来的宴会努力作曲。”

 

“当然，主教大人。”莫扎特回应到，“我一直都在努力作曲。”

 

科洛雷多勾起嘴角，他当然知道眼前的作曲家多么努力，努力到不惜损害上天赐予Omega的生育能力：“我想我们已经处理完了这件事，不是吗？”他把桌上莫扎特的所有医疗记录扔进了火光熊熊的壁炉中，“你现在的房间离我的太远了，我让阿尔克为你换到了这一侧，等会记得去收拾一下，以后的额外抑制剂我会来为你供应。”

 

莫扎特沉默的看着自己的医疗记录被燃烧殆尽，然后沉默的点头告退，这至少不是他所想的最坏的结果，他能够接受。他木然的回到自己的房间，开始给医生写信，既然科洛雷多需要这具身体，那他未来可能会大量使用避孕药剂，而这种药物让他头疼恶心，他需要医生的帮助，也需要医生的保密，替自己向家人保密。

 

在写完信后，莫扎特开始收拾房间，其实所有他需要收拾的只有抑制剂和琴谱而已，剩下的自然会有仆从来搬走。阿尔克伯爵带着两个仆从来到莫扎特门前，他开始指挥着仆人把衣物装好、收拾好琐碎的装饰物，然后则先行带着莫扎特去新房间，新房间是距离琴房不远一间客房，更靠近宅邸主人所居住的房间，这间房间虽然没有莫扎特喜欢的大窗户，可胜在采光优良，显得很明亮，更大的衣柜和独立的书桌很符合自己的心意，可房间中央那张更大的软床显得格外刺眼。

 

在独立书桌上放下自己的宝贝琴谱，莫扎特直接就在书桌的抽屉里放下抑制剂，科洛雷多既然和自己保证了，那他当然可以稍微随意点。仆人拿着整理收拾好的衣物来敲门，他指挥着仆人把衣服和装饰品分门别类规整好，不由的想起自己第一天来是自己整理，而现在则是由仆人来整理，自己这算不算 _ **持宠而娇**_ ？毕竟这位主教大人的流言中从不曾涉及被赞助的Omega们。莫扎特嘲讽的看着镜子里自己纤瘦的身体，他一点也不像Omega，Omega虽然是相对纤细，可也没自己这么瘦弱，小时候的欧洲巡演带来的不仅有名声，更有从小的体弱多病，所以，为什么科洛雷多会喜欢这具身体？记忆中对方一直偏好大胸细腰的女性不是吗。

 

晚上，莫扎特在照例用完八点的正餐后前往琴房继续自己的谱曲事业，与以往不同的则是在自己正写到兴起的时候，忽然有佣人进来请自己休息，在敷衍完事后，对方就直接站在钢琴前不走了，虽然莫扎特不在意外人的存在，可是有人直直站在眼前也很烦人，在迅速完结这一小段后，他扔下了笔，直接回房。


	6. Chapter 6

房间里科洛雷多穿着睡衣在翻看已经谱完的曲子，听见开门声抬起头，就看见莫扎特气冲冲的走到自己面前，饱含怒气地说：“我需要谱曲的时间！灵感转瞬即逝，我需要记载每一个！”

“那我想你以后得习惯时不时这么早休息了，”科洛雷多把手上的谱子随意放到桌上，“我相信现在是睡觉的时间了。”

莫扎特听到这句话才反应过来对方这幅打扮的来者不善，身体崩的直直的，他做了三天的心理准备在这一刻全部不见踪影，一想到会被一个Alpha侵占，他就想逃走。在莫扎特还在重复给自己进行心理建设的时候，科洛雷多已经大跨步走近，伸出手揽上莫扎特的腰，然后把鼻子贴近Omega腺体轻嗅，再是沿着诱人的颈侧轻舔至对方耳垂，轻声低喃：“我明天清晨要去主持弥撒，上帝给我们的时间有限，沃尔夫冈。”

莫扎特则努力在试图放松自己的身体，可这一切和他想象的完全不一样，自从发现自己是Omega开始，他展现出一个虔诚基督徒的样子。可现在，他的神经随着身后主教大人的手指的游走在不断收紧，光不逃开已经让莫扎特费尽心力，他感受到略带薄茧的手指滑进内衫，从腰侧一路抚上前胸，还有对方温热的鼻息在自己颈部的游移，很快他就感觉自己腿软，陌生的情欲让他感到恐惧，发情时期被本能支配而全无记忆则让他十分被动。

这时候Alpha强壮的体格就展示了作用，科洛雷多搂着莫扎特到了那张大床上，然后直接快速剥光了自己和作曲家，用嘴代替手仿佛朝圣一样膜拜着对方苍白的肉体，抬起头的时候丝毫不意外Omega无助的长大了嘴急促喘息，那双刚刚还冒着火的阿尔卑斯山脉这时候则充满了生理性泪水，科洛雷多再次吻上了对方的脖颈和下方，“想叫就叫出来吧，沃尔夫冈，”留下一个个吻痕，“这不是什么需要全力克制的事。”

在往Omega的后穴伸入第一个指节的时候，科洛雷多如愿听到了天才音乐家抑制不住的呻吟，他越加卖力的逗弄对方，在插入第二指的时候，他根据记忆触摸到了那甜蜜一点，这勾起了对方越加甜腻的呻吟，在进一步扩张之前，科洛雷多勾起了莫扎特的一条大腿，半开的姿势让意识清醒的作曲家有点抗拒，而推拒的动作在自己伸入第三根手指的时候变成了轻抚，眼看扩张基本完成，期待已久的小主教终于可以挺身进入，而带给了被进入者的不适并不在考量中。

在被进入的时候，莫扎特整个身体都紧绷着，虽然做了基础扩张，可Alpha的尺寸怎么可以和三根手指相比，凝聚的泪水伴随着压抑的痛叫喷薄而出，理智压抑了自己痛哭的举动，可是却改变不了他无意识的摇头抗拒。在后穴稍微适应了对方的尺寸后，快速的抽动带来了更大的刺激，再加上对方在自己颈部的大口轻咬，快感混合着痛感让他无意识的发出欢愉的呻吟。颤抖着被撞开子宫口，然后成结，Alpha的精液慷慨地给予，附带着对方信息素的强力侵袭。

看着自己身下双眼含泪吐露出动听呻吟的Omega，科洛雷多感到一阵阵征服欲和占有欲的满足，然后他做了一件他从来没对床伴做过的事，他亲吻了莫扎特，一个深深的舌吻，交换着最细微信息素的仪式，他的舌头轻而易举地滑过音乐家的牙齿，和对方的舌尖交缠，放肆吐露言语的双唇，尝起来一股酸涩，淡淡的柠檬味。

等结消退了，科洛雷多从莫扎特体内退出，Omega后穴不自主的收缩带给双方同等刺激，又交换了几个湿漉漉的吻后，他从床上起身，穿上衣服后就离开了。明天还有大弥撒在等这位尊贵的Alpha主持，他需要充足的休息。

第二天在萨尔茨堡大教堂主持大弥撒的科洛雷多，伴随着庄严的弥撒曲开口：“因父、及子、及圣神之名......”，一如惯例的主持忽然让他有点走神：下次果然要让他们演奏莫扎特的弥撒，这首太死气沉沉了。可他瞬间就回过了神，继续专心主持：“愿全能的天主垂怜我们，赦免我们的罪，使我们得到永生。”

在弥撒结束后，他见到了老莫扎特，对方恭敬的行完礼后，小心的询问为什么自己儿子没有出现在这场弥撒中，他当然不能说真实原因，于是他挑了挑眉：“他似乎因为作曲而有点疲惫，我和他说主会体谅的。”老莫扎特听到后感谢了自己的仁慈，并且为自己儿子如果平时有冲闯到自己而道歉。

“莫扎特先生，您的儿子很不错。”

莫扎特则在醒来后发现已经错过了弥撒时间，自己来到科洛雷多宅邸后第一次缺席弥撒，不知道父亲会不会担心，今天应该就有医生的回音了。在简单清洗和用完早餐后，莫扎特一边查看信件一边为自己注射例行的抑制剂和避孕药剂，不出所料，医生对这件事表示了极大的担忧，然后对避孕药剂的副作用则说无法避免，最多只能减轻，并且长期使用会对生育能力产生伤害，莫扎特看到这耸了耸肩。

把医生的信件放到一边，他拆开了姐姐的信件，信件中写了南奈尔和自己丈夫会在不久后回萨尔茨堡居住，顺便带上自己三岁的儿子，莫扎特为姐姐的到来而开心，赶紧提笔回信，希望能作自己侄子的音乐启蒙老师，三岁可以开始学习钢琴了。

再把姐姐的信件送出去后，莫扎特来到了琴房继续昨晚被打断的作曲，虽然准备为自己的侄子上课，可在哪里上课是个问题？家里固然是第一选择，可如果万一父母和姐姐闻到了自己身上残存的白兰地香味或者看到了什么痕迹，那就彻底瞒不住了；如果在科洛雷多的宅邸，自己的小秘密足以安全保存，可是科洛雷多会同意吗？

到了晚上的正餐时间，餐厅除了轻微的餐具摩擦声和莫扎特新写的桌边曲外一片安静，莫扎特心不在焉的往嘴里塞着某种鱼，脑子里都是自己刚写到一半的曲子，还有该怎么让科洛雷多同意自己在这里给自己的小侄子上课。在上甜品的时候，科洛雷多开口了：“我今天见到你的父亲了，莫扎特。”

听到自己父亲，莫扎特立刻把背挺得直直，“您和他……不，他和您说什么了嘛？”

“他很关心你，莫扎特。”科洛雷多抿了一口杯中的上帝之血（注），“等会来书房，我有新任务给你。”

在匆匆塞完巧克力后，莫扎特快速起身去完结了那首曲子，然后前往书房，他在书房门口有点犹豫，上次来这里可是十分不美好的回忆，磨蹭了半天还是敲了门，然后站到了主教面前。

“我需要你作弥撒曲。”

“我知道了，”莫扎特点了点头，然后小心翼翼的询问起了关于刚刚餐桌上提到自己父亲的事。

“他关于你没出席今天的弥撒很担忧，我说你因为作曲而有些劳累。”

莫扎特挠了挠脑袋，感谢了主教的保守秘密，在心中挣扎了一天的念头终于憋不住了，“我的姐姐马上要回萨尔茨堡了，我想作她儿子的音乐老师，可不可以请您准许我在这里为他上课？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：红酒。


	7. Chapter 7

科洛雷多那双棕绿色的眼睛依旧波澜不起，这让莫扎特心里不断打鼓，在片刻的沉默后，上位者终于开口了：“那，我相信我们能今晚商讨这个不是吗？先要付出才会有收获，不是吗？”

莫扎特在出了书房一直很困惑，科洛雷多的意思是让自己讨好他，可是晚上讨好？在床上讨好吗？莫扎特有点迷茫，他更擅长用自己的音乐来表达感情，当然讨好也可以算一部分，现在则是他全然陌生的情况，于是他干脆直接回卧室思考这一重大难题，思考了半天也没个结果，他干脆让人送了点甜食过来，先吃点甜食缓解一下神经，没准就可以想出来了，于是科洛雷多在走进房间的时候，就看到莫扎特把脚翘在桌上，手边放着一大盘巧克力和一杯蜂蜜。

看到音乐家闭上眼正沉浸在巧克力之中的景象让科洛雷多不由得挑起了眉毛，然后清了清嗓子，不意外的看到莫扎特迅速咽下了口中的巧克力然后从椅子上跳起站好，在看到主教的打扮后，视线快速避开了那块区域，科洛雷多则不感觉自己露出大片的胸膛有什么不妥，“你想好了吗？”

莫扎特在进行了激烈的天人交战后，教导自己侄子兼教子的欲望战胜了一切：“我如果让您满意开心，您是不是就会同意让我在琴房为他上课。”在得到点头回复后，莫扎特握了握拳，开始慢慢靠近科洛雷多，不断安慰自己：这没什么大不了的，你可以上帝眷顾的宠儿，你一定可以的！

看着莫扎特慢慢靠近自己，然后踌躇地不知道该怎么办，这对科洛雷多来说，很罕见，他一直喜欢经验丰富的床伴，性爱是双方一起享受的快乐，而不是需要自己教导的初学者，可是他对莫扎特家的小儿子却有格外的耐心，不仅是现在来等待对方讨好自己，在前几次的床事上，他也展现出了远超平时的耐心，他也在好奇着，缺乏经验的莫扎特会怎么努力争取为他的侄子上课的权利，光是想象就让科洛雷多处于半勃起，把自己的格外性奋归于Alpha的独占欲，自己可是眼前这位Omega的第一征服者。

在纠结很久后，莫扎特轻轻亲上对方的嘴角，这一举动纯情的让科洛雷多不由得轻笑，这位上帝宠儿果然一如自己想象的纯情。感觉受到嘲笑的莫扎特狠狠抬起了眼看向了科洛雷多，咬了咬牙，往自己嘴里塞了块巧克力，然后贴上了科洛雷多的唇，用舌尖轻轻往对方的嘴里试探，在牙齿上小心翼翼的摩擦，而除了一丝丝白兰地的信息素，Alpha巍然不动，有点着急的音乐家选择直接上手揽住对方的脖子，趁着亲王身形微晃的时候把融了一半的巧克力直接渡了过去。

科洛雷多尝到了一口很微妙的甜味，带着些许柠檬的巧克力，在进入自己口中后，柠檬的酸涩褪去的瞬间海盐焦糖的味道让他眯了眯眼，巧克力虽然贵重，可作为一地亲王科洛雷多自然可以随意取用，可他一直对于甜食不是很喜欢，可那一瞬间，他明白了为什么欧洲贵族对这种甜味的趋之若鹜。抱住怀里的音乐家延长了这一吻，直到巧克力的甜味彻底消失，他才放开脸憋得通红的莫扎特，“现在，脱衣服，准备你自己，莫扎特。”

听到这句，莫扎特感觉整个人都不好了，什么叫准备自己？自己还能怎么准备？强忍着羞耻心，在大主教如有实质的目光下，他脱掉了衣服，这让莫扎特感觉自己特别不堪，就像他以前所轻视的Omega音乐家一样，为了讨好权贵而出卖自己，虽然目的不一样，可是又有什么区别呢？

似乎意识到了眼前Omega的不安，科洛雷多上前抱住了对方，用细密的亲吻和温和的信息素来安抚好像受到惊吓的Omega，虽然不知道为什么莫扎特开始不安，他也只当是Omega第一次意识清醒暴露自己而感到威胁，在随着自己的动作的游移，Omega慢慢开始展开自己，对方身上也有着若有似无的白兰地味这让Alpha越加兴奋，他看向了那杯蜂蜜，“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，我同意你在这里教课，接下来的是给你的额外奖励。”

话音刚落，没等脑子一团浆糊的Omega作曲家给出任何回应，科洛雷多抽出了自己浴袍的系带把对方的眼睛给蒙上，多余的部分直接用于那双演奏仙乐的双手，这一举动当然让莫扎特直接叫嚷和开始在书桌上挣扎：“科洛雷多，这他妈是哪门子的奖励！”而经验丰富的Alpha对此的回应则是直接将杯中的琥珀色缓缓倒下，略带凉意的蜂蜜接触到皮肤的瞬间，激起了尚显青涩Omega的喘息，虽然被剥脱了视觉和触碰对方的能力，可却让嗅觉和皮肤触觉更敏锐，莫扎特闻到了蜂蜜的香甜，感受到粘稠的质感顺着自己的胸部缓慢往下流淌，接着，他感受到了科洛雷多那略高的体温，和对方的唇和舌头，顺着蜂蜜的痕迹轻舔。

“啊唔……”莫扎特拱起了身子，太多的快感带了近乎疼痛的感觉，可现在他却无法安慰自己，只能挣扎的甩头来试图抵抗这股接近战栗的快感。他接着感受到了对方的指尖，沾取了一点蜂蜜，涂抹在敏感的乳头上，慢慢轻捻，“住手，快……住手”几乎失声的叫喊。

科洛雷多不发一言，准备品尝对方粉嫩上的甜蜜，蜂蜜被温热的人体催化的更加甜蜜，感谢上帝赐予人间蜂蜜。当他慢慢吸吮的时候，耳边的呻吟不再是抗拒，身下人略显苍白的皮肤在动情时会泛上浅浅红晕，上面有的地方还残存着自己上次留下的痕迹，顺着即将流尽的蜂蜜，一路亲吻到了小腹，舔舐干净后，亲王并没有像以前一样去用手或者嘴安慰小莫扎特，这让音乐家的呻吟越加疼痛。

“奖励就是，我将带你体会最完全的快感，沃尔夫冈。”随即进入早已湿软的后穴，每一次撞击都狠狠擦过早已熟悉的敏感点，之后速度开始加快，莫扎特的声音早已染上哭腔，太过猛烈的快感让他的头脑完全放空，在接受的时候他也在给予着对方柔软的咬合，而莫扎特不知道的是，这一切对于Alpha来说是最强力的催情剂：一位完全交出自己的Omega，在最后几下狠撞，被顶开子宫的没顶快感让莫扎特的眼泪划出了蒙在眼睛上的精致布料，而成结射精的Alpha则细细用唇吻下那些泪水。


	8. Chapter 8

被阿尔克伯爵打断了阅读时光是科洛雷多意料之外的，这位一直很淡定的伯爵似乎很着急，考虑到对方丝毫不意外的接受了W·A·M是一位Omega以及……，他原谅了对方的打扰，“大人，莫扎特一整个上午都没离开自己的房间，并且敲门也没回应。”

 

在发现莫扎特烧得浑浑噩噩的时候，科洛雷多让阿尔克去通知莫扎特家人让他们送来自己的家庭医生，他相信莫扎特已经和那位医生通过气了，尽管他不会过问私人信件内容，可是至少能知道自己府上的人往哪里送了信件。他让阿尔克为发烧中的音乐家喂点水来降降温，可一口都喂不进去，于是他让厨房准备冰块，在为莫扎特敷上浸过冰水的手帕时，他听到对方含糊不清的吐出几个词，papa，创作和……自由。

 

发色灰白的医生很快就赶到了亲王府，在看到发烧的莫扎特的时候显示出了担忧，再看到莫扎特身上的痕迹的时候狠狠皱起了眉头，再用药控制了体温后，莫扎特清醒了一会，他看出在照顾自己的是自己的家庭医生，于是紧紧拽住了对方的衣袖，医生发现他转醒了后赶紧让他多喝点药，“没事的，没事的，沃尔夫冈，你的家人不会知道的，那位亲王只说了你忽然发烧。”

 

在皱着眉喝下腥苦的药水后，莫扎特还是没放开对方的袖子，“医生，我需要您的帮助。”

 

“帮你继续隐瞒家人吗，沃尔夫冈，这样不……”

 

“不，不仅仅，”莫扎特就像抓住木板的溺水者般，“我要离开科洛雷多主教。”

 

“你准备怎么离开？”医生很担忧眼前的年轻人，先前看到的大片紫青可是显示了那位主教非同的占有欲，莫扎特作为音乐家能怎么办呢？找一位新雇主吗？可是那位主教会同意吗？

 

“我，我不知道。”莫扎特的眼眶发红，“可我会寻找那个机会，我希望，当我准备好的时候，您可以帮我一把。”

 

“可是”

 

“没有可是，医生，”莫扎特摇了摇头，“我很痛苦，医生。我现在就像那些被我不齿的Omega音乐家一样，我要离开，我没办法忍受。”

 

“好，沃尔夫冈，你就像我的儿子，我一定会尽最大的努力去帮你的。”

 

在莫扎特的身体彻底恢复好后，南奈尔也终于回到了萨尔茨堡，他开始正式教授自己的侄子钢琴，科洛雷多宅邸的琴房也开始间间断断的传来弹奏声。而自己的侄子，小列奥波尔，和自己的父亲一样的名字，流淌着天才家族的血液，理所当然继承了天赋，莫扎特惊喜的发现自己的侄子和自己以及姐姐一样，在幼年就展现出了极强的演奏天赋，虽然还比不上自己的，可依旧让他赞美血缘和上帝。

 

科洛雷多当然也旁观过莫扎特的钢琴课，虽然不是莫扎特自愿的，他坐在那里保养小提琴没人能阻止不是吗？除了赞叹莫扎特家族的天才血脉，他更注意到沃尔夫冈·莫扎特对自己侄子的态度，出乎意料的耐心和宽容，毕竟以对方的性格，他原以为会更没耐心，第一次他发现莫扎特会是一位十分出色的老师……以及母亲，尽管对方的生育能力受到了损害，可Omega的天性让他们总会出色胜任这一职务。

 

天气慢慢回暖，欧洲的贵族们也像冬眠复苏一般，开始筹备起了大大小小的社交场合，寒冷的冬天可不是个适宜到处社交的时节不是吗？理所当然的，科洛雷多也在为宴会而筹备，这次的客人有一位让他很在意，冯·德施坦顿男爵夫人，他也说不上来是为什么，仅仅看到请柬上对方的名字就让他很不祥，而这位男爵夫人只是一直对莫扎特很感兴趣，于是他只是决定提防对方的挖角举动。

 

水晶吊灯、银质餐具、水晶酒具，这一切都一如科洛雷多主教亲王的一贯风格，而这次W·A·莫扎特的曲子则让别的贵族羡慕，科洛雷多拥有着从小扬名欧洲的小莫扎特，虽然是Beta，可不损天才之名。而科洛雷多显然也很满意莫扎特的作曲，让阿尔克伯爵放出风声，谁胆敢从自己这里挖走莫扎特，就是直接对自己的冒犯，所以各位贵族也只是三三两两的商讨租借莫扎特一段时间。

 

但这明显不是冯·德施坦顿男爵夫人的作风，这位雷厉风行的女性Alpha拿着香槟直接找到了莫扎特。于是当科洛雷多走过房间的时候，就看到自己的天才作曲家对着一位女性Alpha相谈甚欢还笑的灿烂，似乎是发现自己面色不善，阿尔克伯爵马上点明对方身份，“那位穿着蓝色裙子的就是来自维也纳的冯·德施坦顿男爵夫人。”

 

在确认过阿尔克伯爵提前放出了莫扎特不能被挖角的消息后，科洛雷多选择继续自己的社交，那位男爵夫人是不敢挖角的不是吗？而让自己比较惊讶的是冯·德施坦顿男爵夫人在回维也纳前直接登门拜访，要求自己准许莫扎特和对方一起去维也纳。

 

“这不是挖角，科洛雷多，”男爵夫人似乎很有信心，“你难道不想让维也纳人也听听莫扎特的音乐吗？那座音乐家之城，也是你长大的地方。”

 

“那座音乐家之城有着足够多的音乐家，男爵夫人，”科洛雷多似乎并不喜欢这个想法，“他们一个月写出来的曲子可以填满多瑙河不是吗？”

 

“可没人比得上莫扎特，”男爵夫人信心满满，她总能说服眼前的亲王，就像说服其他人一样，“你也知道不是吗，全维也纳的音乐家都比不上为你工作的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”

 

“感谢您的赞美。”

 

“难道你不想让那座音乐家之城的人嫉妒吗？羡慕你有这如此天才的作曲家。”

 

“.…..”

 

“想象一下，当维也纳人听到莫扎特的交响曲和歌剧该多么震惊，约瑟夫二世该多么羡慕你，反正你在维也纳也有宅邸，莫扎特依旧是为你工作的不是吗？只不过在维也纳。”

 

科洛雷多不能否认自己的心动，是的，他当然知道，全欧洲没人比得上莫扎特，哪怕是那位掌管着音乐家之城的奥地利皇帝手下的音乐家们。让莫扎特去那座城市，他能在那里征服全欧洲，到时候，人人都为萨尔茨堡能诞生如此的音乐家而震惊，而所有的权贵，将会羡慕自己，为了自己可以 **拥有** 莫扎特。

 

“您十分的有说服力，冯·德施坦顿男爵夫人。我相信莫扎特在不久之后就会前往维也纳。”


	9. Chapter 9

这段时间里莫扎特时不时会回家用晚饭，在温暖的家中，他总能看到姐姐和她丈夫的幸福，他们充满爱意的对视和亲昵的小动作，这让他很高兴，自己的姐姐得到了爱情，他已经和姐姐还有姐姐的丈夫进行过讨论，等自己35岁了，如果还是单身，他们会把自己的孩子过继一个给莫扎特。

虽然他并不挑剔，可他还是希望会是小列奥波尔，不仅是对方格外聪明，更是这段时间的相处。他当然相信自己可以照顾好一个孩子，他有着举世无双的天赋，那时候他一定已经脱离科洛雷多了，他一定可以自由，冯·德施坦顿男爵夫人已经表示了很欣赏自己的才华，他即将离开这里了。

南奈尔似乎发现自己弟弟比以前更沉默，不由担心的握上对方的手，发现哪怕已经进入春天他的手也十分冰冷，“沃尔夫冈，这段时间你还好吗？是不是作曲和授课太累了。”

“不，在教课的时候我很快乐，”莫扎特则满不在乎，“你知道的，科洛雷多是个十足的混蛋，天天拿着规矩来说事，我真的受不了。”

“沃尔夫冈。”南奈尔似乎对这个理由不满意。

“好了，我亲爱的姐姐，我真没事，”莫扎特似乎对于Alpha充满很好奇，“我很好奇，科洛雷多是个彻头彻尾的掌控欲混球，姐夫呢？这不是Alpha的通病啊。”

“也不能这么说，”家族新成员很乐意回答Beta神童的问题，“我们是充满占有欲和征服欲的性别，这不能否认，但我们对于自己的Omega更会有着不同寻常的保护欲，希望对方顺从自己，可也希望对方可也满足心意快乐，这很多时候并不冲突。”

“如果这两个意愿冲突呢？”

“那就看是理智还是感情占上风了，但对我来说，南奈尔的满足，即是我的心愿。”

“理智和感情吗……”莫扎特喝了一口杯中的潘趣酒。

“没错，理智让我们希望能取悦伴侣，而感情在更多时候会希望伴侣的绝对服从。”

“这真的，”莫扎特饮尽了杯中酒，“十分有意思，我从不知道。”

而在那天的宴会之后，莫扎特一直无法安心谱曲，冯·德施坦顿男爵夫人热情的表示希望自己能去维也纳，当时他表现了十足的乐意，哪里都好，让他离开科洛雷多身边，他都可以接受。男爵夫人马上将会离开，那科洛雷多会让自己跟着男爵夫人走吗？万一，科洛雷多拒绝了，他该怎么办呢？他继续留在萨尔茨堡，他估计会发疯，这里的一切都让他窒息。

心神不宁的莫扎特在教课的时候甚至没听出小列奥波尔弹错了，在休息的时候，自己小侄子指出了自己的走神，他只能摸摸对方的头顶：“真是抱歉啊。”

“您是在想那位Alpha吗？” 小列奥波尔似乎对那位时不时观察他们上课情形的主教很感兴趣。

“谁？”莫扎特楞了一下。

“那位时不时看我们上课的，经常穿着红衣服的Alpha！” 

“我为什么要想他呢？”莫扎特不由的很好奇自己侄子天才的脑回路。

“他看你的眼神啊！” 小列奥波尔十分乐意为自己的叔叔解惑，“爸爸看妈妈的眼神就是那样，妈妈如果面对我走神，就会说自己是在想爸爸。”

“我想你错的很离谱，”莫扎特蹲下和自己的小侄子平视，“我们并不是那种关系，我可是自由的Beta。”

“可是”

“没有可是，”莫扎特打断了自己小侄子的话语，“刚刚弹错了，这里再来一次。”

在晚餐的时候，他注意到了科洛雷多第三次往自己这里飘来眼神，按一贯，一般这样，就是代表莫扎特的“受刑之夜”，感谢医生的药膏，让自己可以缓解淤青，不至于在宴会上显得太尴尬。可今晚，莫扎特捏了捏叉子，他决定利用优势，讨好科洛雷多，自己就有机会去维也纳，他可是个赌徒，不是吗？他要放手一搏，等离开了这里，再找机会脱离科洛雷多会更容易。

于是在用餐结束后，他让仆人送了自己一贯喜欢的热巧克力到自己房间，在安抚完自己紧张的神经之后，他对着镜子里的自己喃喃低语：“不要害怕，这是绝佳的机会。”他仿佛看到了自由的未来，“马上，你就可以自由了，不用再为取悦任何人而作曲弹奏。我的梦想终会实现，上帝永远站在我这一边。”

夜渐渐深了，科洛雷多准备结束手上的文书工作，去夜会自己的音乐家，就在把羽毛笔插入笔座的时候，他听到了书房的敲门声，让对方进来后发现是莫扎特，穿着白色浴袍的莫扎特。在烛光下，他甚至可以看到对方若隐若现的腰肢和隐隐透露的粉红，眼前的美景让他挑起了眉头，纯情的作曲家这是准备玩哪一出？

“我希望能去维也纳写歌剧。”莫扎特的神情正常得让科洛雷多感觉仿佛莫扎特穿着单薄的浴袍只是自己的错觉，“德语歌剧。”

“所以，你想来取悦我。”

“不，我更会把它称作一场盛宴。”莫扎特靠近了书桌，距离的拉近让科洛雷多看见了对方因为寒冷而立起的乳头，“我不能否认我的享受，在很多时候。”

科洛雷多坐回了自己的椅子上，他不得不承认，眼前的场景远比他想象的更狂野，在自己代表理性的书房里品尝情欲的诱惑。他注视着莫扎特慢慢靠近自己，然后靠坐在自己刚刚还伏案办公的地方，听到对方轻轻吐出：“尊敬的主教大人，如果我能让您满意，我可不可以期待入住您在维也纳的宅邸呢？”

“这必须要看满意程度，音乐家。”

莫扎特闻言只是笑着解开了浴袍的系带，眼前的场景让经历过无数风月的亲王都不由得咽了口口水，睡袍之下是一丝不着的胴体，他甚至可以感受到自己血液在血管里飞速奔腾，然后那雪白到甚至在烛光下有点反光的大腿跨到了自己椅子的扶手上，从自己的角度甚至能看到对方若隐若现的后穴，他感觉到对方带着凉意的双手抚上了自己的，接着拉着自己微微出汗的手放上了那雪白的胸膛。

莫扎特强迫着自己模仿着那些靠出卖肉体为生人的举止，轻柔的带着主教的手划过自己的躯体，胸膛、腰侧，沿着大腿滑下，然后慢慢一路往上，那双手不同于自己的纤细，薄茧划过敏感地区，带来一阵颤抖，对方不再满足于轻抚，主动轻轻揉捏Omega敏感的乳头，在得到令人满意的呻吟之后，正准备往后方探去则被音乐家挡住，“不是要看满意程度吗？我会为您准备。”

科洛雷多就看着莫扎特撑起自己的身体，把手指伸入半遮挡的后穴进行扩张，他没办法看到过程，但根据呻吟的急促和身体的扭动，他仿佛感受到那里进入了第一根手指，接着第二根、第三根，作曲家的身体忽然紧紧崩起，应该是碰到了那一点，他都能隐约看到Omega分泌的黏液，正从穴口沿着手指一点点滑落到自己的书桌上。然后莫扎特停下了动作，轻喘着从桌上下来，跪坐在自己的腿上，还带着湿润的手指隔着布料摸上了自己早已鼓起的挺翘，“既然您也准备好了，”蓝色的眼瞳水亮如烈日下的多瑙河，“Sollen wir beginnen？（注）”

不等科洛雷多给出任何反应，莫扎特直接解开了亲王的腰带，然后扶着对方的肩慢慢坐了上去，随着阴茎缓缓进入，后穴虽然有充足的润滑扩张，可Alpha傲人的尺寸还是让作曲家皱起了眉头，彻底进入的感觉让他不由得呻吟。在等自己适应了体内的尺寸后，莫扎特开始慢慢的用腿缓缓撑起自己再慢慢放下，不得不说，让自己来控制一切的感觉很棒，他喜欢温和的节奏，可这对于亲王就是甜蜜的折磨了，Omega后穴柔软的咬合和缓慢的吞吐虽然迷人，可他只想狠狠操开这个Omega，这个胆敢深夜只穿浴袍来诱惑自己的作曲家需要受到惩罚。

“莫扎特，”科洛雷多慢慢爱抚作曲家白皙的腰腹线条，对方的肤色比他见过的所有养在深闺的Omega都更雪白如牛奶得让他炫目，“莫扎特，只要你乖乖的，你可以得到一切，”不由自主的前倾吻上对方胸前的粉嫩，“我一直说到做到的，莫扎特，只要你乖乖的。”

莫扎特则沉浸在自己掌握节奏的性爱中，在亲王开始逗弄前胸的时候，就先一步射在了对方精致的红衣上，在脑海中一片空白的时候，直接被强壮的Alpha抱起放在了书桌上，这系列动作让对方的阴茎狠狠擦过敏感点，而短暂的失重让他紧紧圈住面前的人，这样越发加深了进入的长度，不再压抑的呻吟伴随着重新勃起而再次准备就绪。

桌上的公文和书籍被亲王扫下了书桌，让作曲家可以在书桌上稍微借点力后，他夺回了一贯的主导权，激烈而略带粗暴的性爱明显更满足Alpha的凌虐欲和占有欲，低头为面前的每一寸用唇染出一个个红痕，带有标记意味的炫耀将会在对方的皮肤上停留至少三天，而耳边Omega带着抽泣声的呻吟让这位亲王更加满意，他用于下身动作截然相反的温柔去亲吻作曲家，先是嘴唇再上移到眼睛，然后他贴着莫扎特的耳边，伴随着自己重重的顶入成结开口：“我相信，明天这时候，你就会在前往维也纳的马车上了。”而回应自己的只有对方晕过去的身体。

如果这时候有任何一个仆人没乖乖听从阿尔克伯爵的话语呆在自己房间而是在外游荡，他会看到一个可以称得上罕见的场景，亲王大人屈尊亲自抱着一位晕过去的Omega回房并在为对方盖上被子的时候送上晚安吻，可，这位亲王主教对仆人的第一要求就是听话，而很多事，只能在暗处发生。

第二天莫扎特是带着希望醒来的，他在昏过去前听到了科洛雷多的同意，他将要去维也纳了！在一位仆人的帮助下他快速收拾完行装，拿上了充足的抑制剂补充后，莫扎特踏上了前往维也纳的马车，在踏上马车的那一刻感受到了无比的轻松，自从那天的意外之后，他已经很久没这么轻松过了了。他即将启程出发，前往那座音乐家之城，在那里，他将征服欧洲，他将会获得自由，他将会得到一切想要的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Shall we begin？


	10. Chapter 10

今天的维也纳下起了大雨，莫扎特匆匆冲回了科洛雷多在维也纳的宅邸，一边接过仆人递上的毛巾擦干自己的头发，一边急忙冲向自己的房间写信，这是他到达维也纳的第七天，而他一直被水土不服所困扰，他需要医生的帮助，马上他要开始为选帝侯进行歌剧作曲，高强度谱曲不能被间歇性头晕和食欲不振中断，希望能在那之前得到药物缓解，毕竟他不能一直依靠大量的酒精和甜食来缓解不是吗？

在莫扎特离开萨尔茨堡的半个月后，科洛雷多接到了出现了莫扎特的家庭医生出发前往维也纳的消息，看来莫扎特在维也纳遇上了身体不适，否则不会让他的医生立刻出发，他也听说了莫扎特开始为巴伐利亚选帝侯写新歌剧，那位选帝侯对莫扎特可是赞不绝口，在上次的通信中再三感谢自己把莫扎特借给他，而他又听说莫扎特在维也纳和那些宫廷乐师走得很近，而且似乎很回避提及雇主，看来是时候为自己的乐师准备一件礼物了，用来彰显莫扎特是为自己服务的乐师。

歌剧取得了盛大的成功，巴伐利亚选帝侯更是激动不已，莫扎特对于那些赞美十分受用，而在深夜宴会后回到科洛雷多住宅的莫扎特收到了对方寄来的信件和一个赏赐，莫扎特并没有着急拆开，他现在最需要的是洗澡，作为Beta作曲家，那些Alpha上位者自然不会像对待Omega一样有太多拘束，而宴会上各种Alpha和Omega气味的混杂让他十分不适，他现在严重怀疑是那些杂乱的信息素让他的水土不服越加严重。

顶着湿漉漉的头发，莫扎特坐在书桌前开始查看信件，先是父亲和姐姐的来信，他们对于自己上次提到的水土不服格外担忧，于是寄来了萨尔茨堡的一些小特产，希望明天可以吃到，虽然他不喜欢萨尔茨堡的很多地方，可他热爱着家乡的食物，能让他的胃得到安抚。再是医生的信件，看来医生马上就要到达维也纳了，他已经为医生找好了一个安顿的地方，医生再三叮嘱了他少喝酒，莫扎特撇了撇嘴。

最后是那位亲王主教的信件，一如对方惯例的高级纸张，上面只是简单的写了为歌剧的大获成功而高兴，特意送他一样礼物来祝贺。他拆开了那个小包裹，以为就像别的贵族一样喜欢送的鼻烟盒什么的，结果却是一枚戒指，款式是现在十分流行的天堂之戒，在代表天空的深蓝珐琅背景上镶嵌代表星星的钻石。莫扎特不由得皱了皱眉头，如果他戴上这枚戒指，那基本无时无刻都在说自己是为一位亲王主教工作，而这恰恰是他最不想的，可他并没有太多选择。

第二天，维也纳的贵族小姐发现自己新钢琴教师的手指上多了一枚精致的戒指，还是时下流行的款式，于是在Omega贵族小姐之中激起了各种讨论，这绝对是那位萨尔茨堡亲王主教的赏赐，深蓝色代表天堂，这可是神职人员的爱色，不得不说，莫扎特大师的手指雪白且纤细，带着深蓝色的戒指弹琴可是美景！看来那位亲王十分重视莫扎特的才华，绝对不许挖角的传闻是真的，可莫扎特先生似乎很喜欢维也纳，大家也很喜欢这位才华横溢的Beta乐师。

“我让你少喝点酒，沃尔夫冈！”当莫扎特走进医生的维也纳住所，第一句听到的就是医生怒气冲冲的话语，“酒精会给身体相当大的负担，特别是你的身体！它已经接受了超额的抑制剂，不能再接受超额的酒精！！现在快给我坐下让我好好检查。”

“好了好了，有您就不会有事的，医生。”莫扎特如释重负，这段时间自己一直在强撑着。

“你最近是不是没好好吃饭。”医生看着莫扎特更加消瘦的身体皱眉。

“我吃不下，医生，”莫扎特乖乖配合着医生的检查，“我到了维也纳之后就一直这样，除了甜食。我都甚至怀疑过自己怀孕了。”

“哪有这么容易，除非你们两个契合度十分之高。”

“我也就是随便说说，”莫扎特喃喃低语，“可是如果……，医生，您这次有没有带上一些茉莉。”

“有，等会给你送去，给你带了能让你安心的信息素放心吧。”

“谢谢您，医生。”莫扎特刚说完就被在胳膊上扎了一针，“这也太痛了吧！”

“安静点，”医生快速打完药剂，然后转身为对方寻找促进食欲的药，“你最好快点把身体养好，沃尔夫冈，我可是听说马上那位亲王要来维也纳了，你这样子可没办法完成你的大计啊。”

“我已经在寻找了…”莫扎特摸着自己的手臂有点走神，“我有时候想……”

“想什么？”

“如果……我出生在一个没什么Alpha、Omega之分的地方，会不会一切都不一样，我和父亲，我和姐姐……甚至我和科洛雷多，会不会都不一样。”

“也许吧，”医生握住了莫扎特依旧略显冰凉的手，他懂他都懂，“Omega和Alpha保持长期关系的时候，Alpha信息素的长期陪伴会对Omega产生影响，让Omega产生依赖感，沃菲，我知道这不容易，特别是对你来说，你是完全的新手，可是我会帮你的！”

“您，说的……很对。”莫扎特眨了眨眼，扯出一个笑容，“我有更伟大的使命，而那绝对不会是成为一位Alpha所属的Omega。”

又是一个多月，科洛雷多踏入了久别的维也纳宅邸，自从自己上任成为萨尔茨堡的亲王主教后，他很少回到这里，隔着管家，他就看到了和别的仆人站在一起的莫扎特，左手中指上带着自己赏赐的莫扎特，果然一如自己的想象，对方很适合这件赏赐，希望每当莫扎特出入美泉宫的时候，对方手上的这枚戒指能好好提醒奥地利皇帝，莫扎特是在为谁工作。

既然这里的主人回来了，按照对方惯例用完晚餐之后，莫扎特回到房间继续作曲，对他而言，作曲是上天派给他的使命，他是很喜欢开演奏会，给Omega小姐们上课也很开心，可作曲是他最重要的任务。而这份任务被抚上莫扎特腰间的双手打断了，莫扎特甚至愣住了，“我都没听到您进来的声音。”

“我并不是从那扇门进来的，莫扎特，”科洛雷多那脸贴近莫扎特的后颈亲吻，一别两三个月，他还挺想念这位不听话的Omega的，“你的橱旁边有一扇暗门。”

在被亲王抱到床上的时候，莫扎特想：这真是太棒了，科洛雷多把自己当成什么了？一位被藏在房间里的暗娼嘛。而被亲王主教草草扩张后直接进入的痛楚更是让莫扎特红了眼眶，哪怕一起度过了小半年，吞下这位Alpha傲人的尺寸也依旧不是一件容易的事，更何况对方在床事上一向不够温和，可Omega一直是Alpha发泄欲望最好容器不是没道理的，在几下抽插后，Omega的本能会送出更多的润滑和带来强烈的快感，并且这份本能会让Omega无条件为Alpha献出自己。


	11. Chapter 11

久违的Omega和激烈的性爱让科洛雷多有点晕眩，他一口咬在了莫扎特的颈侧，带起了对方像奶猫一样的呼喊，他咬的很深，嘴里都尝到了莫扎特血液的味道，他松嘴的时候，看到的莫扎特白色肩颈上被自己咬出的血迹，看来对方接下来几天都要穿高领衣物了，他低头轻嗅这莫扎特，抑制剂让对方平时闻着没有丝毫的味道，而现在，透过皮肤和血液，他能闻到冷清的柠檬混合着白兰地散发出丝丝甜味，不像发情时那样甜蜜，却依旧十分让他着迷。

在结消退之后，科洛雷多没有像在萨尔茨堡那样抽出自己然后离开，而是用细密的亲吻舒展作曲家紧皱的眉头，然后拥着对方入眠，他从没留在哪位Omega的身边过过夜，可这一刻，他很想陪伴在莫扎特的身边入眠，而且现在的房间更加方便自己，这里的仆从都是世代服侍的，自然没什么好担心的。

莫扎特在睡梦中感觉自己被什么东西紧紧缠住，还挣脱不开，睁开眼发现是科洛雷多从背后抱着自己，他抠了抠对方缠在自己腰上的手，在受到外界拉扯之后，那双手收的更紧了，差点让莫扎特一口气没提上来，他可不是那些纤腰小姐们，在尝试挣脱无望后，他放弃挣扎，闭上眼继续睡觉，反正他睡相从小就不是很好，吃苦的也是这位亲王。

清晨醒来的时候，身边早已没人了，而莫扎特在洗漱的时候看着自己靠近肩部一个牙印狠狠皱起了眉头，打入固定份的抑制剂和避孕针剂后，穿戴整齐的莫扎特准备开始自己一天的工作，在开始用避孕药剂后，他又开始头痛，但至少在这位主教身边还是有点好处的，抑制剂和酒精总能管够不是吗？

“莫扎特先生，”这天当莫扎特再次进入美泉宫，约瑟夫二世忽然叫住了这位天才音乐家，“我很想让你写部歌剧，德语歌剧，为我们的歌剧院。”

“我很乐意，陛下。”莫扎特很兴奋。

“但，我和你的雇主，科洛雷多亲王并不对付，”约瑟夫二世有点顾虑，“我需要想一想这事，可莫扎特先生，我希望你能知道，我很欢迎你为维也纳而演奏。”

“那歌剧”

“莫扎特先生，”约瑟夫二世示意对方跟着自己进行一小段散步，“你虽然不是科洛雷多亲王的仆从，可你是为他工作的音乐家，所以在你乐意之前，我需要科洛雷多的同意。”

“那您的意思是…”莫扎特有点不太确定。

“而科洛雷多早已放出消息，他十分珍视他手下的Beta音乐家，任何挖角的举动将是直接对他的不敬。”约瑟夫二世眼神扫向了Beta音乐家手上仿佛示威一般的戒指：科洛雷多，没人挖角，你就以为万事无忧了？“莫扎特，很多时候，人只有自己能帮助自己。”

莫扎特神情平静的告退之后，皇帝的侍从问：“陛下，您为何要那么说呢？”

“我并不喜欢那位亲王主教，看他不顺眼很久了。”

“可音乐家如果没有…”

约瑟夫二世打断了对方，“我们现在说的可是Beta神童，一位可以和Omega音乐家平起平坐的Beta。他总可以找到方法的不是吗？”

自从科洛雷多到维也纳后，莫扎特开始慢慢习惯身边有人入睡，不再像一开始时常半夜因为透不过气而惊醒，可科洛雷多却不像一开始那样确定了，特别在莫扎特又一次半夜忽然爬起来开始作曲，他起身看着莫扎特匆匆披上的睡袍，点起蜡烛开始谱曲，然后很没诚心的问：“我吵到您了吗？”科洛雷多默默捡起不久前被随意丢在地上的睡袍，然后悄然离开。

随着收获季节渐入尾声，莫扎特越发忙碌，忙着为科洛雷多的大小宴会谱曲，忙着为约瑟夫二世会出席的演奏会作曲，只有尽可能的在这里展现出自己出众的才华，他才有可能成功脱离科洛雷多，而随着他在维也纳名声大噪，他看到了希望，而一切一切只需要等待，等待科洛雷多厌烦自己。

可直到步入初冬，莫扎特也没等到这个机会，科洛雷多虽然开始对莫扎特冷淡不少，可并没有让他搬出那间卧室。而在圣诞之后，科洛雷多忽然停止了隔三差五的深夜拜访莫扎特。这一切自然逃不过贴身管家阿尔克的观察，他自然知道这是为什么，亲王大人和奥地利皇帝不合，可是莫扎特经常提及对方，甚至为对方的称赞而自满，冷淡是种惩罚，而作为贴心的随从，阿尔克伯爵在一次为亲王主教送上点心的时候，妥当的询问了是否想换换口味？

亲王自然明白了下属的意思，他感觉到自己对莫扎特的感情越发陌生，而且自己在疏远对方后开始感觉有点不安，为了缓解自己的情绪，他欣然接受了这份好意，而在询问到想尝试的口味的时候，“就要金发”科洛雷多忽然停顿了一下，“或许深色秀发配上深色眼眸会是很不错的选择。”金发蓝眸会让他想起那位不听话Omega，他该下令让对方即刻就回萨尔茨堡，反正他在维也纳也不曾乖乖听话。

而一切总要凑巧，才是剧本不是吗？这天是冬天难得晴朗的下午，阿尔克伯爵为主教带来精心挑选的深发色女士，而马上，他迎来了莫扎特，并且横冲直撞的往二楼闯，“等一下，你要干什么？”

“我要去找大主教。”莫扎特回嘴的飞快，一边大步往楼梯上冲。

“你想都别想。”阿尔克伯爵怎么可能在这时候让区区一名乐师打扰到大人的好事？

“我不会这么容易被打发的！”莫扎特可不管，“我今晚要为皇帝演出！”

“不可能！”阿尔克伯爵把莫扎特拦在楼梯下，“你咎由自取的，大人说过让你回萨尔茨堡！”

“科洛雷多答应过我的！”莫扎特丝毫不理会对方的后半句，科洛雷多答应了就是答应了！他一定要讨个说法！

“这是什么地方？哪有你说话的份？”阿尔克伯爵尽忠职守死命拖着莫扎特不让他往楼上走，“亲王大人是你可以随便打扰的吗？”

“可我必须要见他！”莫扎特想往前走的时候，十头牛都不一定拉得回来更何况是一个人？在受到阻力的时候，莫扎特再次提高了声音，“我必须要和他谈谈！”

“但大人正在忙着…”阿尔克的话说到一半，莫扎特就挣脱了自己，大步流星往楼上走，而对方刚踏入书房，科洛雷多正好满脸怒气的穿着睡袍打开小客房的门。

“该死的，怎么回事？”被打断好事的亲王十分恼火，那位女士无法让自己尽情投入，他已经找了棕发棕眼的Omega，可对方依旧让他控制不住的想起倔强的作曲家，而现在倒好，莫扎特还来这里囔囔着要去给约瑟夫二世演奏？这让他有点控制不住自己的情绪。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于憋出来了。。。。。

“他硬要闯进来的！”阿尔克赶紧给那位女士使眼色让对方离开，他闻到了战火的气味。

“滚出去，不然不要怪我不客气。”科洛雷多被莫扎特撞破还有点羞愧，但转瞬就更加恼火，为什么要感觉羞愧？他又不是我的Omega。

看到科洛雷多的打扮和匆忙下楼的女士，确是让莫扎特楞了一下，可他很快回神，心里却有股莫名的委屈，“那该怎么样就怎么样。”

“我早就让他回萨尔茨堡！”科洛雷多被对方的态度弄的越加恼羞成怒，感觉火气直冲脑门。

“我不会再卑躬屈膝了！”莫扎特终于说出了自己想说很久的话。

“这是在威胁我吗？”科洛雷多给阿尔克伯爵使了个眼色，对方马上退出了书房顺便带上了房门，“不要忘了你的身份！莫扎特！”

“我从来都不是您的奴仆，尽管看上去很像。”

“你在维也纳将会挨饿的！”科洛雷多走近了莫扎特，离莫扎特越近，他越能感觉到自己疏远莫扎特真的挺久，久到Omega作曲家闻着没一丝自己的味道，他的信息素随着自己的怒火也在上涨。

莫扎特拔下来自己手上的戒指扔在地上，他已经下定决心：“我不需要任何监护人！”

“真为你的父亲感到难过，他的儿子是个混蛋！”科洛雷多感觉信息素有点失控，但发现作曲家已经全然把自己当成一个陌生的Alpha，正因陌生信息素的上涨而颤抖的时候，他不在试图控制自己，莫扎特怎么敢！

莫扎特后退一步，选择回避了这个问题，他相信如果父亲知道发生了什么，一定会支持自己的！“那就请您再好好看我最后一眼吧！我从来不曾属于任何人！再见了大人！我要留在维也纳！”而话刚说完，莫扎特被忽然加重的Alpha信息素困住了脚步。

“走啊，你怎么不继续走了？”科洛雷多释放出大量的信息素，仿佛是在争夺地盘的雄性，他从没见过这么不知廉耻的仆人，他要好好教训这个不懂规矩的Omega。

莫扎特咬紧了牙关挺直了身体，身体内Omega的基因正在尖叫着让他臣服，让他被这位强大的Alpha狠狠占有，可是，他不会的！上次屈服于Omega天性，带来的是近一年的痛苦，他绝对不会忘记！可随着Alpha一步步的接近，莫扎特感觉自己在逐渐失控。

科洛雷多站到了莫扎特的面前，看到对方死咬着牙的样子更是火大，信息素进一步加重，随着Alpha信息素的加码，Omega开始身形微晃，但舌尖的痛感带了一点清醒，让他能抬头直视来表达自己不满：“我从不是，任何人的附属品。”说完这句话，如海浪般呼啸而至的信息素给了Omega狠狠一击，作曲家瘦弱的身体开始慢慢发生变化，他开始不受控制的弯下身子，意志力在强大的生理面前如此不堪一击，大量的汗水模糊了视线，他有点透不过气，可随着大口呼吸，Alpha暴虐的信息素透过肺叶传送到每一寸。

莫扎特感觉有点不对劲，自己开始更加头晕，下腹渐渐发热，欲望也开始有点抬头，后穴甚至有点湿润，难道自己因为科洛雷多的信息素而提前发情了？他想往门口走去，可一迈开步子就控制不了的跪倒在地上，跌落的痛感经由发情期而格外敏感的皮肤变得十分折磨，伴随着压抑的呻吟，作曲家绝望的发现自己的信息素变得异常活跃，自己真的发情了。

科洛雷多捏着莫扎特的下巴强行让他抬起了头，他看到了那双自己刚刚在别人身上寻找的眼睛，一如第一次发情的充满泪水，可这次多了不少强硬，他当然知道面前的Omega发情了，香甜的柠檬在不断勾引着自己，他轻轻抚摸着这张脸，其实并不是多么出色的外貌，Omega理应温柔可人，而莫扎特不管是性格还是脸庞都棱角分明，但，小莫扎特有着一双美丽的眼睛，清澈如湖水般透蓝，还有着灿烂的金发，无声的透露着被隐藏的真实性别。

对方略显刻意的温柔触碰让莫扎特抗拒般的闭上了眼，垂下头希望躲开对方的触碰，科洛雷多从不曾这样温和的对待自己，他想要让这位亲王停下，可张开口就是一声呻吟，他越加绝望，他的身体正因为Alpha温和的抚摸而快速准备着。他能感受到对方隐藏在平静表面下的火焰，沸腾的白兰地正在疯狂地宣告着领地和占有，越加肆无忌惮的信息素带给莫扎特巨大的痛苦，而他的身体却期待着接受接下来的一切，暴力的性爱，甚至是野蛮的标记。

“你发情了，莫扎特。”科洛雷多略显粗鲁的拽住了对方渐长的金发，让他们可以对视，而右手开始轻柔抚摸着莫扎特微微发红的腺体，散发着能让Alpha为之疯狂的甜蜜，“你现在闻着对我来说就像一个陌生的Omega，我相信我对你也是一样，你真该看看你自己，啧啧，显得多么脆弱，多么像一个真正的Omega。”

痛感带给莫扎特的刺激远不止疼痛，他甚至从头皮的疼痛中感受到了一丝丝快感，他现在都能清晰的闻到自己信息素的味道，发情中的自己，他能感觉到自己的意识正在慢慢离他而去，而正在自己身上放肆的手正在加速这个过程，科洛雷多终于放过了自己发痛的头皮，可接着直接剥下了已经湿透大半的裤子，而莫扎特已经无力在继续支持了，来势迅猛的发情期和Alpha不知收敛的信息素让他低下了头。

科洛雷多的手指划过莫扎特臀部一片滑腻，Omega分泌出大量的润滑液，不仅为Omega的臀部敷上了一层淫秽的光泽，更是为Alpha准备的盛宴，散发着甜腻的味道，尖叫着眼前Omega的身体已经准备好，不止是简单的润滑，还有孕育新生命的时刻，这是为Alpha准备的最顶级的春药，延续自己的血脉，标记眼前优秀的Omega。

没有任何的前期扩张，亲王主教甚至连睡袍和裤子都没脱下，只是解开腰带就挺身而进，痛苦的进入让莫扎特哀嚎，科洛雷多从不曾如此粗暴，在急切也会扩张一下。哪怕有着润滑液的帮助和发情期的麻醉，瞬间的剧痛也让莫扎特清醒，他甚至可以感觉到随着对方的粗暴的进出，后穴有一种异于润滑液的感觉，是血，“科洛雷多，快停下……啊嗯，停下……你这，这是犯罪！”


	13. Chapter 13

科洛雷多似乎并没有听到，亦或是根本不在意，双手越加施力架起了莫扎特早已瘫软的腰，更方便自己的进出，现在只有眼前白皙的躯体是他唯一在意的，别的他根本无力思考，只有最原始的欲望和本能：占有眼前这个正在发情的Omega。而对方的极度不配合则让他更加恼火，看到自己在对方白皙腰部上留下的手印，更加激发了施虐心理，直接掀开了了对方未脱去的上衣，露出了纤瘦的背部，右手拐到对方胸前摸揉早已挺立的乳头，他的直觉告诉自己，对方撑不了多久了。

随着房间里信息素的味道越来越重，莫扎特咬破了嘴唇和舌头都无法阻止自己理智被剥离，一个正值壮年的Alpha的气味，他的身体无法拒绝，特别是科洛雷多狠狠划过那一点时，莫扎特无法克制的低吟出声，他准备咬紧牙关来表示抗议，自己绝对不会屈服。当他感受到对方温暖的舌头开始顺着背脊一路向上，最后停留在自己后颈的腺体处反复舔弄的时候，莫扎特有点慌了，科洛雷多是真的不在乎强行标记会不会犯罪。

在接连不断的抽插中，亲王主教感受到了莫扎特后穴开始渐渐放松，让他有机会去寻找隐藏在深处的入口，他俯下身舔湿了Omega的后颈腺体，Alpha唾液中含有的细微信息素会进一步刺激对方发情的腺体，他即将取得自己想要的。科洛雷多找到了子宫的入口，在磨蹭着进入的时候得到了莫扎特激烈的反抗，但无法阻止这一切，他还是进去了，准备成结，他开始轻咬对方越加红肿的腺体，等待着最后的时刻到来。

第二次拉回了不断挣扎试图往前逃跑的莫扎特后，结撑开了Omega的子宫口，痛苦的涨感让莫扎特的脸色越加惨白，而紧接而来的，科洛雷多狠狠咬开了莫扎特的腺体，大量外部信息素的注入带给Omega的绝对不是快感，莫扎特哀嚎出声：“科洛雷多……啊呵，主教大人……我绝，绝对不会原谅你！”而他得到的回应是科洛雷多更加浓烈的信息素注入，标记过程还没完全完成，莫扎特就已经先晕死过去了，而科洛雷多一直咬着对方的后颈直到自己的结消退。

接下来的日子，科洛雷多把莫扎特关在小客房里，强行陪着自己的Omega度过了一整个发情期，每当莫扎特有一丝丝的征兆要清醒来反抗，他都会强迫着Omega吞下自己的精液来催眠对方，他喜欢莫扎特乖乖的样子。但Alpha的精液再有催眠自己Omega的功效，科洛雷多作为一位亲王还是不能一直陪在莫扎特的身边，这天，他不得不踏出充满着信息素的房间，准备前往一场宴会。

几天以来第一次呼吸到清醒的空气，是会让人的大脑清醒不少，宴会上的科洛雷多一直心不在焉，不止挂心莫扎特是不是还乖乖的在家里，他更在思考他们的未来。被本能驱使标记了莫扎特，当自己清醒后莫扎特身上的红痕和混杂在精液中的血红都在提醒科洛雷多发生了什么，他充满愧疚，可只要一靠近闻到对方身上掺杂了自己味道的信息素，他的理智就会臣服于本能，他从没想过，Omega会给Alpha带来如此严重的失控，但现在最重要的问题，是该怎么处理这段关系。

在回程的马车上，科洛雷多下定决心，只要莫扎特表现出一点点的依赖，哪怕只是在自己回去的时候能主动转身看看自己，他就会让步，他是Alpha而且比莫扎特年长，理应如此。莫扎特喜欢维也纳，他可以让莫扎特留在这里，他会时不时来看看莫扎特，莫扎特还可以继续伪装成Beta，成为他在维也纳宅邸实际上的另一位主人，如果……莫扎特怀孕了，他可以把对方送去农村，回来的时候莫扎特依旧会像个Beta乐师。

可等他到达自己的宅邸时，迎接他的是阿尔克一言难尽的神情，他心中一冷，快步走去他和莫扎特度过了整个发情期的小客房，空气中还残留着柠檬和白兰地的味道，但白天还躺在床上的人不见了，只有莫扎特留下的纸条：我再也不想看见您。

“大人，莫扎特他，我们拦不住，他身上带着您的味道，我们……，去他的住处也没发现人。”

科洛雷多沉默的看着纸条，半响才说：“准备启程离开维也纳吧。”

“大人，这样真的可以吗？”阿尔克伯爵内心真的很震惊，被标记的Omega逃走了，作为Alpha不去找可能怀孕的Omega真的好吗？

“莫扎特不会怀孕的。去准备吧，我累了。”

“……是的，大人。”

在几街区之外，莫扎特躲在自己医生的家里，乖乖的让医生为自己上药，医生本来灰白的头发感觉更白了，他在准备入睡前，看到遮着脸的莫扎特来敲门，差点心脏病发作，后颈腺体的咬痕深可见血的不止一处，更不说身上多处瘀伤和擦伤，这难道就是莫扎特想的“好主意”，要他说这主意可真的是糟透了，“沃尔夫冈，翻个身，我要为你的腺体和后背上药膏。”

莫扎特难得沉默的转身，默默让医生把略带凉意的药膏涂上去，涂着涂着，医生实在忍不住发问：“沃尔夫冈，到底发生了什么？难道这就是你上次说的想法吗？”

“不……这，”莫扎特苦笑一声，“这和我设想偏离的挺大。”

“那怎么办？”医生很为莫扎特担心，现在科洛雷多可是标记了他，而且看着还不是自愿的，这让两人的关系越加复杂，“如果他来寻找你了，沃尔夫冈，只要Alpha踏进了房子，他就会根据你们的标记感应找到自己的Omega。”

“……那麻烦您明天去买通一点小报吧，就说科洛雷多主教被莫扎特冲撞，而放弃了乐师。”

“你想好了？”

“嗯。”

“Omega离开了自己的Alpha，那可是……”

“我想好了，医生。”莫扎特钻进了被窝，“我太累了，我需要睡眠，晚安，医生。”

在越传越像模像样的流言中，科洛雷多带着仆从离开了维也纳，在马车驶离维也纳城门的时候，有一种本能让他想停下马车，掉头回城去寻找莫扎特，但他握紧了拳头，强压下了自己的冲动：莫扎特现在最不想看到的就是你，科洛雷多，别自作多情了，没了你，他会在维也纳过的更开心。


	14. Chapter 14

在回程的马车上，科洛雷多下定决心，只要莫扎特表现出一点点的依赖，哪怕只是在自己回去的时候能主动转身看看自己，他就会让步，他是Alpha而且比莫扎特年长，理应如此。莫扎特喜欢维也纳，他可以让莫扎特留在这里，他会时不时来看看莫扎特，莫扎特还可以继续伪装成Beta，成为他在维也纳宅邸实际上的另一位主人，如果……莫扎特怀孕了，他可以把对方送去农村，回来的时候莫扎特依旧会像个Beta乐师。

可等他到达自己的宅邸时，迎接他的是阿尔克一言难尽的神情，他心中一冷，快步走去他和莫扎特度过了整个发情期的小客房，空气中还残留着柠檬和白兰地的味道，但白天还躺在床上的人不见了，只有莫扎特留下的纸条：我再也不想看见您。

“大人，莫扎特他，我们拦不住，他身上带着您的味道，我们……，去他的住处也没发现人。”

科洛雷多沉默的看着纸条，半响才说：“准备启程离开维也纳吧。”

“大人，这样真的可以吗？”阿尔克伯爵内心真的很震惊，被标记的Omega逃走了，作为Alpha不去找可能怀孕的Omega真的好吗？

“莫扎特不会怀孕的。去准备吧，我累了。”

“……是的，大人。”

在几街区之外，莫扎特躲在自己医生的家里，乖乖的让医生为自己上药，医生本来灰白的头发感觉更白了，他在准备入睡前，看到遮着脸的莫扎特来敲门，差点心脏病发作，后颈腺体的咬痕深可见血的不止一处，更不说身上多处瘀伤和擦伤，这难道就是莫扎特想的“好主意”，要他说这主意可真的是糟透了，“沃尔夫冈，翻个身，我要为你的腺体和后背上药膏。”

莫扎特难得沉默的转身，默默让医生把略带凉意的药膏涂上去，涂着涂着，医生实在忍不住发问：“沃尔夫冈，到底发生了什么？难道这就是你上次说的想法吗？”

“不……这，”莫扎特苦笑一声，“这和我设想偏离的挺大。”

“那怎么办？”医生很为莫扎特担心，现在科洛雷多可是标记了他，而且看着还不是自愿的，这让两人的关系越加复杂，“如果他来寻找你了，沃尔夫冈，只要Alpha踏进了房子，他就会根据你们的标记感应找到自己的Omega。”

“……那麻烦您明天去买通一点小报吧，就说科洛雷多主教被莫扎特冲撞，而放弃了乐师。”

“你想好了？”

“嗯。”

“Omega离开了自己的Alpha，那可是……”

“我想好了，医生。”莫扎特钻进了被窝，“我太累了，我需要睡眠，晚安，医生。”

在越传越像模像样的流言中，科洛雷多带着仆从离开了维也纳，在马车驶离维也纳城门的时候，有一种本能让他想停下马车，掉头回城去寻找莫扎特，但他握紧了拳头，强压下了自己的冲动：莫扎特现在最不想看到的就是你，科洛雷多，别自作多情了，没了你，他会在维也纳过的更开心。

莫扎特依旧待在医生家，他时常感到不安，半夜甚至会哭泣，医生的药物也无法让他停止，他当然知道这是正常的——被标记过的Omega得不到来自标记者的信息素，但他无法控制自己，他无法控制去想念被抱着的温度和被那股白兰地包围着时候的安全感，他痛恨自己，痛恨Omega的天性让自己脆弱不堪，所以他比以往更卖力的投身作曲，忙碌会让他无法分心去思考别的。

医生在下午回到了家，他想和莫扎特分享这个好消息，科洛雷多主教今天出发回萨尔茨堡了，莫扎特自由了。而当他打开房门的时候，他看到的是一个把自己裹成一团的莫扎特，而且还在哭泣的莫扎特。空气中Omega信息素闻起来充满了酸涩，医生赶紧上前希望可以安抚处于巨大绝望中的莫扎特。

莫扎特其实并不知道科洛雷多已经离开了维也纳，但从上午开始，他就感觉自己的情绪十分低落，拿着羽毛笔却无法下笔谱曲，而中午后，他仿佛感觉到了科洛雷多已经不在维也纳城内，他达成了自己的目的，成为了自由的作曲家，但他却无法不感到悲痛，结合过后Alpha和Omega会让对方感受到完整，被爱着的情感和被拥有着的安全感，他再也无法感受到这点了。其实他不该如此悲伤，毕竟他的梦想完成了，但，该死的Omega基因，他控制不住自己的眼泪，他缩在床上把自己裹成一团，但这根本无法提供给自己足够的安全感，他怀念着在科洛雷多宅邸，那间小卧室里Alpha散发的眷恋的味道，还有，夜晚时被科洛雷多圈进怀里的温暖。

莫扎特听到了门口传来动静，医生回来了，医生会看到自己流泪，这会让医生十分担忧，从他逃出的那一刻，医生一直在为自己担心，他想开口让医生不要为这烦恼，这只是一些生理的正常现象，等过一会，也许过几天，自己就会好了，可透过朦胧的泪眼看到医生那一刻，他张开嘴却发现自己根本无法发出任何一个单词。医生像安抚小孩那样轻轻拍着莫扎特的背脊，想用言语来安抚却不知道该怎么说，最后只能轻轻摸了摸对方近日暗淡了不少的金发，一切都会好的，等过段时间，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特可不是普通的Omega，他足够坚韧，他会挺过去的，自己也会竭尽所能的帮助他。

莫扎特到底还是莫扎特，三天后，他顶着略带苍白的脸住回了自己之前找好的房子，离医生的住处隔了三个路口，在穿戴一新后，莫扎特下意识摸了摸手指，之前带着戒指的位置空空荡荡，莫扎特抿了抿唇，接着他把自己的脸埋进双手低语：“这没什么的！我的人生，现在才真正开始。”


	15. Chapter 15

回到萨尔茨堡的科洛雷多第一次感觉到自己的领土是如此的冰冷，他坐在书房内，木然的处理着政事，尽管触感一片温暖，但体内丝毫感觉不到暖意，他的天性在指责他，责怪他就这样离开了自己的Omega，结合过后的Alpha和Omega有着难以言喻的联系，对方的存在就是安全感的存在，信息素的陪伴必不可缺，Alpha希望能时时刻刻确认自己Omega的状态，这会让他们感觉到被需要，同样Omega在自己Alpha的保护和陪伴下会感到全身心的愉悦。这是天性，没人能抗拒。

处理完千篇一律的事物，科洛雷多颓然的靠在椅背上，他从抽屉中取出一个小盒子，里面是他曾经赠送给莫扎特的天堂之戒，而这枚精巧戒指却不再完美，深蓝珐琅戒面上有着两道深深的裂痕，代表星星的钻石也掉落了几颗，这是当初他们争执时莫扎特摔的。他思念着莫扎特，忍不住为莫扎特在维也纳的境遇而担忧，每当这时候，他唯一能做的就是把玩这枚曾经日夜陪伴莫扎特的戒指，他曾经多次恍惚中仿佛闻到残留在上面的淡淡柠檬信息素，当然，这只是他的幻觉。他回到萨尔茨堡已经快三个月了，春天来了，一切都在回暖，除了他如坠冰窟。

“主教大人，来自维也纳的信件。”阿尔克伯爵在看到寄件人的那一刻就挥退了仆从，亲自送到了书房。

“谁寄来的？”

“莫扎特的家庭医生，大人。”

科洛雷多拆开了信件，莫扎特的家庭医生用着彬彬有礼的语气，却近乎强硬的要求科洛雷多提供自己的血液来为莫扎特制作信息素抚慰剂，就差直接在纸上写，尽管被标记后的Omega不再拥有发情期，但需要自己Alpha的信息素来感受到安全感，而现在莫扎特陷入巨大的不安中，他因得不到来自标记了自己的Alpha的信息素而日夜难眠。

在皱着眉看完这封信后，科洛雷多捏了捏自己的眉头，这段时间这个动作成为了他的新习惯，沉默了一会，他叹了一口气：“阿尔克伯爵，通知医生过来为我抽血。”

“大人，这……”

“这没什么的，”科洛雷多并不在意损失点血，“安抚Omega也是Alpha的职责。”

“是的，主教大人。”阿尔克伯爵只能领命退下。

主教大人的医生自然随时有空为自己的雇主服务，在进行了例行检查后，医生按照指示抽出一小瓶血液，血液承载着浓度相对较高的信息素，而权重的贵族对于自己血液很看重，尽管不太懂主教大人为什么忽然要求抽出血液，但作为贵族多年的医生，他很清楚不该问的就别问，可是，在抽血的过程中，他闻到了一股细腻的柠檬味，这是标记过后的味道，科洛雷多主教标记了一个Omega！在震惊后，医生抬眼看进的是亲王主教深沉的眼眸，他默默低下头，很多事不是他该问的，就像亲王回萨尔茨堡后锁上了一件小卧室，没人会问为什么，仆从该做的就是低头闭嘴，听命执行。

莫扎特再一次把桌上的所有的乐谱扫下桌面，不管上面的墨迹有没有干，草草了事的午餐正带给他的胃负担，他感觉到自己腹部和头部一阵阵的钝痛，他蜷缩在椅子上，把自己缩成一团抱住头，他已经从医生那里离开快一个月了，也开始了新工作，来自奥地利皇帝约瑟夫二世的工作要求，为一部德语歌剧谱曲，这一直是他的梦想，但最近他的身体发生了一些他自己无法掌控的变化，医生说近期就会有方法缓解他的痛苦，但他感觉他已经无法忍受了，他需要一剂猛药，现在就要。

莫扎特揉揉脸起身，起身穿上外套，拿起钱袋出门，新家不远处就是一家酒馆，午后的酒馆生意并不好，莫扎特坐下后有那么一瞬间的后悔，他想起了医生的叮嘱，但他还是叫了一杯酒，久违的酒，他好久没有喝酒了，自从医生来到了维也纳，他的生活过的可十分健康，最多就是餐桌上喝几杯佐餐酒，至于……那天后，为了更好的愈合伤口，他就没沾过酒。温热的酒杯被端上来，里面装着琥铂色的液体散发出浓烈的香气，这味道让他有点怀念，曾经几乎是日夜陪伴自己的味道，他现在偶尔也能在自己身上闻到，但都不一样，没有那么醇厚，尽管带着自己身上的丝丝温度，却缺乏了爆发时的热度。

莫扎特举起了酒杯晃了晃，香气在杯子中被进一步催发，可以嗅到甜美的葡萄香气，他把杯子边缘抵在了唇边，在酒要滑入口中之时，他握紧了杯子，最终，还是放下了。他把头埋进手里，忽然，他很想家，他很想念萨尔茨堡，尽管有着寒冷的冬天，但那里是他的故乡，他很想念那里的食物，他的胃好痛，他很久没有好好吃一顿饭了，他也怀念家里温和的信息素味道，他最近精神虚弱，他很久没有好好睡过一觉了。

莫扎特还是晃荡晃荡的去了医生家，来问问有没有什么更好安眠产品，正好，医生好像有新产品，淡粉色的液体看着有点奇怪，但医生拍着胸脯保证绝对比他之前用的都好用，甚至都不用服用。他带着试剂回到了家中，跨过乱糟糟的客厅，他把这只试剂在床边打开，倒了一点在杯子里，温和的花香舒缓了他的神经，接着一股更加温和却深沉的味道让他处于全然的放松，他终于可以安心的闭上眼，他被这股味道包围着，这股味道告诉他，他很安全。

第二天，莫扎特醒来的时候，这是他这么多天睡的最好的一次，浅蓝色眼眸中的血丝消退了不少，得到了舒缓的神经再次充满活力，他走过书桌的时候，捡起了昨天被扫落的乐谱，他准备去好好吃一顿，毕竟还是要照顾好自己的不是吗。莫扎特现在身边没有亲人的照顾，他爱吃的鸡肝土豆丸远在千里之外，他也不再是亲王府邸的乐师，每天会有仆人为他准备餐食，远离家乡的人总要学会生活。


	16. Chapter 16

短暂的春天很快离萨尔茨堡而去，科洛雷多时不时能听到莫扎特的消息，《后宫诱逃》 的大获成功让莫扎特在维也纳的声望如日中天，演奏会也是场场满座，一切看起来多么美好，就像他曾经想过的那样，莫扎特将会在维也纳征服世界，只是，他从没想过他们会走到这一步。科洛雷多走进了宅邸的自用小祈祷室，自从医生回信表示莫扎特的症状得到了巨大的缓解后，他开始定期为医生提供血液，而最近医生对血液的需求加大了，他不由的担心，于是他近来常常来这里进行祈祷，为莫扎特祈祷，愿上帝保佑那位倔强的Omega，希望所有属于对方的苦难会降临于自己。

在用完晚餐，他走过了当时莫扎特曾居住的那间小卧室，自从他回萨尔茨堡后，他就下令把这间房间锁上，无人能进入，但今天不知道为什么，他的心一直跳得很快，他无比挂念那个离他远去的乐师，想念对方偏低的体温和柔软的金发。他打开了这扇门，这里的一切都维持着莫扎特离去前的样子，仿佛只要过几小时，他的莫扎特将会再次开门进入这间房间，他们还会在这张床上交颈而眠，但家具上的积灰则提醒他：莫扎特已经离开了半年了。时间终会抚平一切，他已经度过了极其思念Omega的时光，最近只不过是因为天热，柠檬在餐食中多用了些，他只是有一点被勾起了回忆，关于那曾经的芬芳的柠檬的回忆。

又到凛冬，他站在自己的城堡里向外看去，萨尔茨堡一片洁白，通过窗外的雪花，他好像看到了莫扎特的家，这一年，莫扎特姐姐的丈夫得到晋升，他们一起去了封地，萨尔茨堡只剩下了老莫扎特和他的夫人，自从小莫扎特离去后，他对老莫扎特每次都是匆忙让对方尽快退下，他害怕老莫扎特闻到自己身上有着对方儿子的味道，他更害怕长时间的面对老莫扎特，他不止一次的想过，如果不是老莫扎特当初帮着隐瞒小莫扎特的真实性别，他们会不会是另一种结局，会不会现在他就和沃尔夫冈站一起看雪，正值壮年的Alpha和一位没有注射过量抑制剂的Omega，他们理所当然会有孩子。

科洛雷多已经很久没想起莫扎特了，或许，每当拿到对方新乐谱或者是府里乐师演奏对方乐曲的时候，他会有一点点想念对方，莫扎特是真正的天才，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特能写出无人能写出的乐曲。前些时间他几乎夜夜失眠，他用乐曲安眠，听着莫扎特的新曲子，让人演奏，更多时候是自己拉琴，在一段段的旋律中，紧绷的神经随着音乐飞舞，他才有重新入眠的机会。今年的萨尔茨堡多么像去年他匆匆回来时的萨尔茨堡，但他已经习惯了一个人，他的身体不再因为远离自己的Omega而冰冷和心烦气躁，他还是那个地位尊贵的主教。

可能只有对科洛雷多而已，时间过得格外快，也格外残忍，他想抓住曾经的一切，可唯一能做的只是看着那些曾经无比珍贵的回忆被淡忘，无论他多么努力想记住，每日的政务和萨尔茨堡繁杂的事物总是让人心烦意乱。他渐渐忘了那柔软的发丝和微凉的体温，但他始终记得在维也纳，每当莫扎特似乎要清醒时那饱含恨意的眼神，和那句“我永远不会原谅您”，它们一起交织成了科洛雷多最大的噩梦。

他再一次见到莫扎特的外甥是在多年后的一场宴会上，看着那个孩子，让科洛雷多不由得感叹时间过得真是飞快，上次看到这个孩子还是四五岁，当时他还跟在莫扎特的屁股后面学着弹琴，一转眼，他已经成为了一个出众的青少年，而且看来是个Alpha，又不由的有点可惜莫扎特家族的音乐天赋，毕竟在艺术领域Alpha并不如Omega出众。他又想到了莫扎特，他没让人刻意去探听莫扎特的消息，不知道莫扎特这些年在维也纳还好吗？听说莫扎特身体一直不太好，经常要去温泉休养，又听说……莫扎特和一位女性Beta走的很近。

“科洛雷多主教大人，您好。”小列奥波尔走到了科洛雷多面前带着微笑问好。

“您好。”科洛雷多立刻回神。

“还记得多年前在您宅邸，和我舅舅学习过钢琴呢。”小列奥波尔的笑容保持不变，悄悄站近了一点，“虽然我的舅舅现在并不继续为您工作了。”

“我也不需要傲慢的仆人。”

“也是，”小列奥波尔在闻到了对方轻微波动的信息素后，笑的更灿烂了，“毕竟我的舅舅可是自由的Beta。”

科洛雷多喝了口酒压下自己心中的怒意，这个孩子真的是莫扎特家的血脉，都有着几句话能气死他的基因。

“那您怕是不知道吧！”小列奥波尔举起了杯子里的果汁，“我舅舅有了个儿子呢。”

“什么？”科洛雷多感觉自己有点幻听。

“奥地利皇帝陛下下旨的，一个我舅舅的亲生儿子，冠以莫扎特姓氏的儿子。”

科洛雷多皱起了眉头，约瑟夫二世天天不干好事，难道是把某个贵族的私生子赐给了莫扎特吗？

“好在那个孩子也是有着音乐天赋的，也不算辱没了莫扎特的姓氏。”小列奥波尔似乎很喜欢自己的野生表弟，毕竟他的妹妹也长大了怕被晒黑，小表弟可以陪他在外面玩，特别是看到眼前的亲王主教皱起了眉头，他对这个表弟的好感更高了，不给亲王主教问问题的机会，“我的父母在叫我了，我先行告退了。”

科洛雷多还沉浸在新闻中，只能目送小列奥波尔离开。回到了自己的宅邸，他赶紧叫来了阿尔克伯爵询问关于莫扎特的儿子，似乎这件事还没公开，他们都没有听闻，但阿尔克保证自己会马上去打听这件事的一切。

很快这件事的始末就交到了科洛雷多的眼前，是冯·德施坦顿男爵夫人向约瑟夫二世提议的，也是她选的男孩子。看到这里科洛雷多又皱起了眉头，难道是男爵夫人的私生子吗？莫扎特没有反对的意愿，只是表达了自己可能忙于作曲不会太有精力照顾一个孩子，约瑟夫二世也同意了，目前看来这位Beta乐师并没有太大的意愿成家，没准和一个孩子生活在一起，莫扎特会改变想法准备结婚生子，毕竟只有在维也纳有了家，他才能放心莫扎特不会被什么在别的地方的亲王挖角。

于是这件事很快就敲定了，一个五六岁的男孩子，从此改名叫莫扎特了。如果莫扎特忙于作曲，他将会去男爵夫人那里暂住。


End file.
